Esthetic City
by Kinshasa
Summary: Zoro n'avait jamais imaginé que Sanji puisse l'envoyer à l'hôpital. Surtout à cause d'un combat si futile qu'il en a même oublié la raison ! Mais ... au fait ... que fait cet hôpital au milieu de nulle part ? Etrange ... Gen et ZxS
1. Prologue : De l'instinct grégaire

**Esthetic City**

**Auteur**: Kinshasa

**Fandom**: One Piece

**Rating**: T

**Genre**: Aventure-fantastique/Humour/Romance

**Pairing:** Principalement Zoro/Sanji

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de One Piece sont des propriétés d'Oda-san, seuls les médiocres OC inspirés de son incroyable univers sont à moi …

**Résumé** : Zoro n'avait jamais imaginé que Sanji puisse l'envoyer à l'hôpital. Surtout à cause d'un combat si futile qu'il en a oublié la raison … Il mériterait de rester coincé chez leur psy pour l'éternité, tiens ! Mais au fait … que fait cet hôpital au milieu de nulle part ?

Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

_**De l'instinct grégaire et autres bizarreries animales**_

* * *

Il y avait une chose qui n'avait jamais trompé Zoro sur l'humeur de Sanji.

Un petit tic nerveux, lorsque le coin droit de sa bouche remontait et s'abaissait de façon spasmodique, lui plaquant cet étrange rictus sur le visage. Lorsqu'il apercevait ce rictus, Zoro savait qu'il n'y avait plus que deux options : ou s'en suivait un combat titanesque où les éléments se déchaînaient et où les protagonistes tenaient plus de bêtes enragés que d'humains, ou s'en suivait un long coma offert par la navigatrice du navire. Ce qui, dans les deux cas, n'était pas très plaisant.

Oh, bien sûr, Zoro aimait bien se battre contre le cuistot -ça détendait un peu après s'être coltiné une séance d'idioties fournie par le capitaine et ses acolytes, et puis, il fallait bien que l'entraînement serve à quelque chose-, mais ces affrontements là n'avaient rien à voir avec les routiniers.

Non, ce que Zoro voyait dans les yeux de Sanji pendant ces moments là, c'était une pure envie de génocide d'algues en tout genre. Lui compris.

Bref, un tic nerveux à, de préférence, essayer de voir le moins possible.

Ce qui effraya ce jour là le grand Roronoa Zoro, futur meilleur bretteur, second du futur Roi des pirates (etc), ce fut d'abord le léger changement dans le tic nerveux du blondinet. Au lieu des convulsions habituelles, ses lèvres restèrent figées dans un rictus qu'il aurait presque pu qualifier de post-mortem.

Ce qui surpris ensuite le samouraï, ce fut la totale absence dans les yeux de son rival d'une envie de meurtre. Il ne semblait y avoir qu'un profond, très profond ennui. Le genre d'ennui qui vous cloue un homme devant un bocal à poissons pendant deux heures et demi (on aurait pu croire que Luffy faisait partie de cette catégorie d'individus à la vue de son temps passé devant l'aquarium, mais le filet de bave pendant à ses lèvres révéla bien vite la vérité).

Mais ce qui terrorisa surtout Zoro ce jour là, ce fut la simple, et très déroutante réaction de Sanji.

Il tourna les talons et s'en alla.

Rétrospectivement, Zoro pensa qu'il avait vraiment dépassé les limites. Ses paroles avaient dû blesser le coq pour provoquer un tel changement chez un homme qui aurait profité d'un simple désaccord quant à la question « Qui est venu en premier : la poule ou l'œuf ? » pour chercher des noises à son adversaire. Mais en y réfléchissant, aucune parole proférée ce jour là n'aurait pu mettre le cuisinier hors de ses gonds. Enfin, pas plus que d'accoutumée. Il avait bien fait une réflexion sur ses cheveux, mais des deux bêtes de foire, ce n'était pas Sanji qui aurait dû mal prendre une telle critique. Non, il y avait forcément autre chose. Impossible cependant d'y mettre la main dessus.

Ce minuscule incident, si on pouvait réellement appeler cela un incident, avait pourtant crée une sorte de malaise tenace entre les deux membres de l'équipage. Surtout du point de vue de Zoro, qui n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Il n'avait jamais été une personne très empathique.

Ce fut donc de manière Zoroesque qu'il tenta de crever l'abcès.

Ce qui, bien évidemment, était la pire des manières possibles.

* * *

- Eh, le cuistot !

La délicatesse du bretteur envers la porte de la cuisine avait toujours émerveillé Sanji, qui posa comme note mentale d'aller voir Franky pour réparer la brèche dans le mur où avait frappé la poignée … ou du moins, ce qui restait de la poignée après avoir essuyé maints assauts de Luffy et de la tête d'algues.

- Sors de cette cuisine. Et non, tu n'auras pas d'alcool supplémentaire. Nos réserves sont presque à sec.

- … Ah.

Zoro s'était au moins attendu à un tonitruant « Sors de là tout de suite, espèce d'enfoiré !! » qui était davantage dans les habitudes du cuisinier que ces trois phrases glaciales et dites d'un ton monocorde. N'y prenant pas garde, il se dirigea derechef vers le frigidaire.

Il faut bien dire ce qui était : Zoro était un abruti total. Très fort en combat réel, fidèle en amitié et meneur assez charismatique quand Luffy n'était pas là, il fallait bien le reconnaître, mais un abruti complet tout de même. Là où n'importe qui (à part leur capitaine) aurait vu les signaux du danger, lui ne vit qu'une cuisine vide et un jeune adulte plus énervant que d'habitude. Un peu à la manière de ces moutons qui lorsqu'ils voient leur chef de troupeau tomber dans une crevasse se disent : « Tiens, et si j'allais voir en bas où est passé le reste des copains ? ». Pour un guerrier, il manquait d'un sens d'à propos le plus basique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, exactement ? Souffla froidement le cuistot dans son dos.

- Je prends une bière.

Ce qu'il fit. Il espérait bien en provoquant le blondinet dans son propre territoire, déclencher le pugilat apocalyptique qui avait manqué quelques jours auparavant.

On pouvait dire ce que l'on voulait, mais Zoro avait vraiment parfois le discernement d'un mouton.

Son goût du suicide également.

* * *

~~~~ Esthetic City ~~~~

* * *

C'est court, je sais, mais après tout, ce n'est qu'une introduction.

Au fait, bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je suis toute nouvelle dans le monde de la fan-fiction. J'opère généralement sur des nouvelles fantastiques, de science fiction, ou tout autre support de mon imaginaire.

J'espère que ma première fan-fic vous plaira ... Les reviews (constructives ou pas) sont les bienvenues ! ^^

PS : J'ai un peu de mal avec les sauts de lignes, mon texte est agglutiné … Je suis ouverte à tout conseil.


	2. Chapitre 1 : De la loi de Murphy

**Esthetic City**

**Auteur**: Kinshasa

**Fandom**: One Piece

**Rating**: T

**Genre**: Aventure-fantastique/Humour/Romance

**Pairing:** Principalement Zoro/Sanji

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de One Piece sont des propriétés d'Oda-san, seuls les médiocres OC inspirés de son incroyable univers sont à moi …

Ah la la … Dans mon coin, on voit bien qu'ils ne sont pas habitués à la neige et au vent violent … Dès qu'il y a un hiver plus rude que les autres, PAF ! Plus d'électricité, de chauffage ou d'Internet pendant des jours … Bon, même si on récupère la lumière et le chauffage assez vite, pour ce qui est du Web, c'est une autre histoire ! Ah, je vous jure.

Du coup, ce chapitre a mis pas mal de temps à sortir par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu … J'en suis désolée. J'espère du coup que votre attente en a valu la peine et que vous aimerez ce premier chapitre.

Au fait, un immense merci à la tarée de Michaël Jackson, Caidy-Chan, Furyina, Loynis et Lafoudresse pour leurs reviews ! ^^

* * *

_**De la loi de Murphy et autres conjectures exceptionnelles**_

* * *

La bibliothèque de Robin fourmillait d'ouvrages plus déconcertants les uns que les autres.

On en trouvait pour tous les goûts : l'encyclopédie des différents cafés, des traités de philosophes aux noms fantasques, de nombreux manuels sur la meilleure façon de cultiver les fleurs, des romans en tout genre, et même une bande dessinée d'art, quand on cherchait bien.

Parmi eux, on pouvait voir l'œuvre d'un certain Jon McAdams, « Traité sur la foi humaine ».

Dans cet ouvrage consacré aux nombreuses croyances existantes sur le globe, des plus basiques jusqu'aux plus farfelues, l'auteur analysait notamment les raisons d'une baisse critique de la foi ces dernières décennies. Selon lui, l'homme ne croyait plus aux dieux tout simplement parce que les dieux avaient arrêté de croire en lui.

A leur crédit et à celui de McAdams, il fallait bien avouer que les humains étaient réellement exaspérants.

Que dire d'autre d'un être qui, après avoir essuyé l'épidémie la plus meurtrière de toute l'histoire, continue d'entasser son fumier à côté du puits ? Ou qui, malgré une règle toute bête comme « Tu ne tueras point » (qui, lâchée au hasard par un des dieux, devint rapidement à la mode chez ces derniers quand ils crurent naïvement qu'elle leur éviterait de perdre leurs jouets), se débrouillent toujours pour surpasser leurs prédécesseurs en matière de massacre ?

Cependant, le penseur ne s'intéressait pas qu'à ces cas extrêmes. Il expliquait également que les hommes ne manquaient pas simplement de la chance la plus élémentaire, non, mais bien qu'ils étaient _toujours_ entraînés dans les pires situations. Qu'ils prenaient _toujours_ les pires décisions. Qu'ils étaient _toujours_ là au mauvais moment.

Pour résumer la pensée de McAdams, si les dieux étaient abonnés absent, c'était parce que l'homme s'attirait toujours les pires ennuis.

A la fin de son ouvrage long de 893 pages, McAdams concluait donc que, si par un immense hasard, un dieu revenait se pencher sur le cas d'un humain, il plierait bagage immédiatement, effrayé par toute les galères -pardonnez lui l'expression- dans lesquelles l'homme s'embarquerait.

Et ce pour n'importe quel homme.

Mais dans le cas de l'équipage de Luffy au Chapeau de paille, le dieu partirait également en pleurant. Et tomberait éventuellement en dépression.

Mais cela, Jon McAdams n'en saurait jamais rien.

Difficile de mettre au courant un homme lapidé à mort pour impiété.

* * *

Depuis quelques temps, Zoro avait l'impression de passer son temps avec le noir.

Attention, pas _dans_ le noir. Avec. Côte à côte. A la manière de deux voisins qui ne s'aiment guère mais cohabitent quand même à cause de la haie commune aux deux propriétés.

En ce moment, il flottait dans une espèce de noir mouvant et parsemé de flash aveuglants qui, il en était sûr, le pousserait bientôt vers le monde des éveillés. Un état particulièrement désagréable, soit dit en passant. Le noir précédent était largement plus confortable.

Un noir sans fond. Un noir si noir qu'on oublie même qu'on y est plongé. Le genre de noir qui vous fait perdre tout repère temporel, tout repère spatial (ce qui, en fait, ne changeait pas beaucoup Zoro), qui éloigne de vous toute pensée contrariante … A la réflexion, qu'il en soit sorti n'était pas une si mauvaise chose.

Mais le noir qui l'avait le plus marqué, c'était celui des yeux de Sanji.

Il y avait de nombreuses choses que Zoro était absolument incapable de retenir à propos du cuisinier. Notamment ses vêtements. Bien qu'il sache qu'en règle générale, Sanji arborait un costume tiré à quatre épingles, il lui aurait été difficile d'en dire quoique soit d'autre. Le bretteur était en effet quelqu'un d'assez négligé à qui les subtilités esthétiques échappaient. Sauf quand ces subtilités esthétiques poussaient l'homme qui en était pourvu à porter une chemise rose.

Mais il y avait aussi certaines caractéristiques de Sanji que Zoro avait remarqué. Ses cheveux pour commencer. Il ne les décrivait pas, il ne portait pas de jugement dessus. Ça lui aurait semblé un peu … un peu … voilà. Il les avait juste … remarqué.

A son grand étonnement, la plupart des gens se trompait sur la couleur des yeux de Sanji. Même ses nakamas. Il s'en était rendu compte lors d'un examen avec Chopper. Alors qu'il allait sortir, Chopper, qui dressait les profils de ses compagnons, lui avait innocemment demandé s'il savait de quelle couleur était les yeux de Sanji. Il serait bien allé le vérifier en personne mais le cuistot était d'une humeur massacrante depuis que Luffy avait ruiné son frigidaire en tentant un énième raid sur la section viande. « Bleus » était la première idée qui était venu à l'esprit du petit renne. Mais il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr. Toute de même, cela avait surpris Zoro que Chopper s'adresse à lui pour une telle confirmation.

Cependant, la réponse était évidente. Parce que les yeux de Sanji n'étaient pas bleus.

Ils étaient noirs-univers.

Du moins celui qu'il pouvait voir.

Zoro possédait un pauvre sens artistique. Et cela incluait les comparaisons et les métaphores littéraires. Au mieux, il pouvait comparer la beauté d'une femme à celle d'une rose. On ne pouvait guère lui en demander plus.

Mais pour cette couleur, il ne voyait pas d'autre adjectif que celui là. Et il s'en souvenait d'autant mieux que c'était la dernière chose qu'il avait vu avant de s'évanouir sur le dallage de la cuisine du Sunny.

Un œil affolé qui semblait contenir la totalité de l'univers.

* * *

Le contraste était frappant. Néanmoins rassurant, mais frappant.

Il était maintenant passé du noir mouvant au blanc aveuglant. Ouch.

Zoro se rendit soudainement compte du manque de bon sens de Franky. Il était peut être un constructeur génial et un nakama en qui on pouvait avoir confiance, mais pour ce qui était du sens d'à-propos, il en était totalement dépourvu. Quelle idée de peindre en blanc le plafond d'une infirmerie ? La blancheur brûle les yeux du patient, qui bien évidemment souffre, et qui se dit que finalement, il n'était pas si mal quand il était encore dans le coma. Tiens. Il ferait bien de le mentionner à Chopper. Après tout, c'était _son_ infirmerie.

Il est bien connu que lorsqu'un malade se réveille après une longue période de sommeil, il est normal qu'il soit désorienté. Mais dans le cas de Zoro, la désorientation était une habitude. Ce fut donc avec une rapidité surhumaine qu'il remarqua, qu'effectivement, il n'était pas dans l'infirmerie de Chopper.

Ce qui bien sûr, ne changeait rien à sa décision de repeindre le plafond de l'infirmerie à son retour sur le Sunny.

Il inspecta d'abord son propre corps, pendant que ses yeux s'habituaient à la nouvelle lumière. Des bandages recouvraient la majeure partie de ce dernier : rien de très nouveau jusqu'ici. De tous les membres des Chapeaux de paille, il était sûrement celui qui causait le plus gros trou dans le budget médical du jeune renne. En terme de nuisance budgétaire, il était à peu près à Chopper ce que Luffy était à Sanji. Ce qui changeait, en revanche, c'était sa tenue. Il était désormais vêtu d'une … qu'est-ce que c'était au juste ? Une blouse ? Une chemise de nuit ? Une robe ? Blanche, comme le reste du lit sur lequel on l'avait allongé. Tout était d'un blanc éclatant. Mué par une étrange sensation, il porta sa main à son front et constata qu'une double épaisseur de bandages enserrait son crâne. Bizarre ça. Il ne se souvenait pourtant pas avoir pris un seul coup au visage lors de son combat avec Sanji … Mais … Quel combat avec Sanji ? Il y avait eu un affrontement, mais … quand déjà ?

Zoro commençait à avoir une sérieuse migraine.

De mauvaises langue auraient dit que la réflexion n'était pas pour lui un exercice habituel.

Une langue blonde, essentiellement.

A sa décharge, le cuistot n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Zoro se laissait souvent porter par les évènements, il avisait, il improvisait … Ça lui réussissait. La plupart du temps.

C'est donc avec un détachement extrême qu'il leva finalement les yeux sur les alentours. Une pièce de taille moyenne. Blanche, elle aussi. Cela commençait à devenir une habitude. Sur le mur d'en face, deux étagères étaient remplies de petites pilules colorées que Zoro n'avait jamais vu que dans l'antre de Chopper. Sur sa gauche, un étrange appareil émettait régulièrement des bips stridents. Des lignes brisées apparaissaient à la surface de l'engin au rythme des signaux sonores. Étrange machine. C'était à peu près tout ce qui se trouvait dans cette chambre, d'une sobriété exemplaire. Zoro n'était pas le genre de personne à entasser les bibelots ou à accrocher des tableaux aux murs : ce style dépouillé lui plaisait. Un peu moins blanc et ça aurait été parfait.

Il aurait également fallu changer la vue. Les grands complexes hospitaliers, ça n'avait jamais été son truc.

…

Attendez, quoi ?

Complexe hospitalier ? Depuis quand connaissait-il ce terme ?

La migraine reprit soudain le dessus. Elle titilla le bretteur pendant un petit moment, avant de finalement laisser la place à la mémoire, qui se sentait quelque peu oppressée ces temps ci.

La neurologie était une science qui échappait complètement à Zoro, et ce même si on lui avait dit de quoi il retournait. Il aurait donc été parfaitement inutile de lui expliquer pourquoi son cortex cérébral lui envoyait à ce moment précis des images qu'il aurait pu qualifier, s'il s'y connaissait un tant soit peu en cinéma, de flashbacks.

* * *

_Il roulait. Il n'avait auc__une idée de ce sur quoi il était allongé et qui l'aidait à rouler, mais il roulait. Une sorte de brancard, pensa t-il vaguement. Étonnant comme il se fichait de tout à cet instant._

_A travers le bruit qui l'entourait, Zoro entendait clairement la voix de la sorcière qui hurlait dans ses oreilles qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à mourir sans payer ses dettes, ou bien elle lui réserverait, lorsqu'elle arriverait en enfer, un sort pire que la mort. Zoro fut heureux de constater qu'elle savait où elle irait après son décès. Lui s'en fichait, il ne croyait en rien. Mais il devait avouer que l'idée de Nami en train de brûler dans une rôtissoire était particulièrement plaisante._

_Il reconnaissait également la voix de son capitaine qui criait à quelqu'un qu'il ne fallait pas vraiment s'inquiéter, que son nakama pouvait survivre à n'importe quoi, même à une pénurie de viande, bla, bla, bla … Ce qui fit réagir le médecin de l'équipage, qui hurla que même s'il possédait une force hors du commun, Zoro restait un homme. Derrière eux, les voix de ses autres compagnons se faisaient également entendre. Usopp racontait à qui voulait l'entendre comment il avait lui aussi survécu à un violent choc à la tête lors d'un combat à mort avec un très puissant corsaire, Franky pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, Robin le rassurait et Brooke essayait de détendre l'atmosphère avec des blagues de squelette … D'autres voix inconnues perçaient également à travers le brouillard sonore. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui préoccupait le plus Zoro à ce moment là._

_Une voix ne lui était pas parvenue. Une voix pourtant familière._

_Il ouvrit les yeux, et chercha parmi les taches de couleurs où était l'individu manquant. Sa silhouette finit par se détacher du flou artistique et Zoro put admirer son expression tourmentée._

_« Admirer » ? Oups, petite erreur de mot._

_La figure angoissée le regardait, sans dire un seul mot. Son œil noir-univers reflétait quelque chose que l'épéiste n'avait encore jamais vu. Jamais__._

_Mais il était bien incapable de dire ce que c'était._

_Soudainement, une main lui agrippa le visage et l'obligea à lever les yeux vers un visage féminin. Zoro avait déjà dépensé beaucoup d'énergie pour détailler le visage du cuisinier, il était maintenant incapable de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Ou qui que ce soit._

_Mais il entendit très bien la voix de l'inconnue. Posée. Froide. Claire._

_- Mr Roronoa, vous pouvez m'entendre ? Je suis le docteur Slonne. Vous êtes actuellement dans le complexe hospitalier d'Esthetic City. Vous souffrez d'un grave traumatisme crânien, mais pas de panique, nous allons vous opérez immédiatement. Nous pratiquerons une craniotomie afin de redonner à votre cerveau toutes ses capacités. Mr Roronoa ? Est-ce que vous comprenez ce que je dis ?_

_Zoro décida qu'il valait mieux replonger dans le sommeil. Retomber dans le noir mouvant et le noir profond. Il n'avait pas tout compris, mais il supposait que des gens allait lui ouvrir le crâne._

_Zoro n'était pas peureux, bien au contraire._

_Mais il préférait ne pas voir ça_.

* * *

Une fois le brouillard mémoriel dissipé, Zoro se dit qu'en fin de compte les choses auraient pu être pires. L'opération aurait pu rater. Enfin, il supposait qu'elle avait réussie. Dans le cas contraire, il ne serait pas là en train de détailler le jardin intérieur de l'hôpital, si ?

L'équipage aurait également pu ne pas tomber sur cet endroit. La panique qu'il avait entendu dans la voix de Chopper auparavant lui avait fait comprendre que ses maux dépassaient de loin les compétences du jeune médecin.

Et puis, il aurait pu succomber aux coups de Sanji lors de l'affrontement cataclysmique qui avait ravagé une bonne partie de la cuisine. Il s'en souvenait à présent. Généralement, les deux jeunes hommes n'atteignaient ce niveau de violence que lors des combats vitaux pour l'équipage, comme ceux d'Alabasta ou ceux contre le CP9. Jamais, jamais une querelle avec le cuistot n'avait autant dégénéré. Pourtant elle avait été très brève, aucun nakama alerté par leur boucan n'avait même eu le temps d'arriver sur les lieux avant la perte de connaissance de Zoro.

D'ailleurs, ça lui était resté entre la gorge. Il ne s'évanouissait pas. Pas lui. Pas Roronoa Zoro.

Pas contre Sanji du moins.

Mais d'un autre côté, il se demanda vaguement comment il avait fait pour survivre à un tel adversaire. Ce n'était pas vraiment Sanji qu'il avait eu en face de lui à ce moment là, mais une véritable machine à tuer, terrifiante, implacable. Ses mouvements étaient, si c'était possible, encore plus fluides que d'ordinaire, calculés au millimètre près et d'une puissance que Zoro n'aurait jamais crû pouvoir provenir d'un corps d'apparence si frêle. Ce Sanji là, qui n'avait d'ailleurs eu aucune raison de se montrer à cet instant, faisait vraiment peur.

Donc, il n'avait pas vraiment perdu contre Sanji.

Pas vraiment.

Zoro se laissa retomber sur son lit. Les autres devaient être dans le coin, ils ne tarderaient pas à se montrer. Lui, il profiterait de ces moments de calme pour piquer un somme.

L'un dans l'autre, ils avaient vraiment eu de la chance de tomber sur Esthetic City.

* * *

Quelque part dans les tréfonds de l'univers, un Dieu décida de s'intéresser à un humain, pour changer. Il se pencha donc, par le plus grand des hasards, sur le cas de Roronoa Zoro et surprit sa dernière pensée. Manque de chance, ce dieu pouvait voir l'avenir.

Il sombra dans une profonde dépression qui l'obligea à rapidement commencer une thérapie.

* * *

Zoro fut réveillé par le bruit que fit la porte de sa chambre en s'ouvrant. Enfin, plutôt en glissant. Il n'avait jamais vu une porte aussi étrange. Elle disparaissait sur le côté au lieu d'agir comme une plaque de métal normale et de s'ouvrir vers l'avant ou l'arrière. Après réflexion, il préférait celles du Sunny. Mais il ne l'avouerait jamais : Franky s'emballait vite pour un rien.

Il tourna la tête vers la femme qui venait d'entrer et la détailla rapidement. Plutôt grande, de longs cheveux gris souris (bien qu'elle lui sembla assez jeune), des lunettes rectangulaires posées sur son nez et encadrant des yeux où se reflétaient une grande intelligence, un grain de beauté sous son œil gauche … et une mine sévère qui allait bien avec l'ensemble. Le genre de personne avec qui il faut choisir ses mots, au risque de les voir se retourner contre soi.

Elle rajusta ses lunettes d'un petit geste nerveux et fixa le bretteur le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Ah. Mr Roronoa … Enfin réveillé à ce que je vois. Comment vous sentez vous ?

Zoro reconnut la voix de la femme qui lui avait parlé juste avant sa crano … crani … juste avant son opération. Un petit effort de mémoire …

- Docteur … Slonne, c'est ça ?

- Oh, vous vous souvenez de mon nom ? Bien, je suis impressionnée. Vos facultés de récupération ont l'air d'être absolument hors normes. Ne bougez pas s'il vous plaît …

La doctoresse s'était approchée de lui et lui avait soudainement pris le bras. Zoro eut le réflexe de se dégager mais la jeune femme, aucunement surprise, semblait avoir eu le temps de voir ce qu'elle voulait voir.

- Hmm … Votre pouls est stable. Tout comme votre respiration. Et votre migraine semble également avoir disparue. Parfait.

_Et tu sais tout ça simplement en touchant mon bras pendant deux secondes ?!_

- Nous allons quand même vous garder en observation quelques temps, afin de voir comment cela va évoluer. Au fait, je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout voir, est-ce que vous avez des hallucinations ? Des soudaines montées de chaleur ? Une douleur chronique ?

- Euh … Non, rien de tout ça, répondit un Zoro un peu abasourdi.

- Bien, bien. Simple petite vérification. Ah, tenez, voilà vos amis.

De fait, Zoro vit l'étrange porte coulisser de nouveau, aidée cette fois ci par les bras d'un certain homme caoutchouc. Un peu plus et il l'aurait détruite pour passer plus vite.

- ZOROOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!

Le trio d'abrutis, comme les nommaient parfois Nami, Sanji, ou encore Zoro, déboula dans la pièce immaculée. Luffy en tête, un sourire monstrueusement grand collé sur le visage, suivi de près par Usopp qui portait sur ses épaules un Chopper dont l'expression voguait entre le soulagement et une joyeuse excitation. Le bretteur vit son capitaine allonger ses bras, s'accrocher à deux barreaux de lit (de façon à ce que son nakama soit positionné pile au milieu de la piste de lancement) pour ensuite tester le bien connu principe de l'élastique que l'on relâche en visant le visage de la personne en face de soi.

Pendant un quart de seconde, Zoro se demanda la douleur que pouvait engendrer un élastique d'environ un mètre soixante dix.

Déjà qu'avec un tout petit bout de caoutchouc, c'est douloureux …

- AOUCH !! LUFFY !!

- Zorooooooo ! Tu es vivant !!

- Oi, oi, vas y mollo Luffy ! s'exclama l'ersatz de Pinocchio dans son dos. On vient juste de le réparer, ce n'est pas pour que tu l'abîmes aussitôt !

- USOPP !!

- Tu sais, ils nous ont dit que tu allais peut être mourir pendant l'opération mais je savais bien que tu étais plus résistant qu'ils ne le pensaient ! Regarde, regarde, t'es vivant !!

- Pas pour très longtemps si tu continues à m'étouffer comme ça …

- Ouuuuups, désolé ! Ahahahaha !

Le dit élastique d'un mètre soixante dix libéra finalement son équipier de l'étau de ses bras et partit soudainement dans un rire euphorique dont lui seul avait le secret. Zoro, qui était passé près de l'asphyxie, chercha des yeux la doctoresse pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle. Elle avait apparemment fait un pas de côté pour éviter Luffy et ne semblait aucunement troublée par toute cette agitation. Elle interrompit même le jeune capitaine au beau milieu de son bel éclat de rire.

- Mr Monkey, je vais vous laisser, vous et vos amis, avec le patient pendant un moment. Mais sachez qu'il a absolument besoin de repos. Ne le fatiguez surtout pas.

- Yosh, compris Madame le Docteur !

- Bien. Oh, au fait, Dr Chopper ?

Le petit renne leva –ou plutôt baissa, vu qu'il était toujours sur les épaules d'Usopp- de petits yeux apeurés vers la jeune femme. Ce regard de chien battu qui faisait fondre la gente féminine. Zoro se demanda vaguement pourquoi Chopper avait cet air triste, alors qu'il était ,de tous les membres de l'équipage, celui qui aurait dû être le plus heureux d'être ici. La réponse lui apparut pendant une fraction de seconde puis disparut aussitôt. Mais bon, il avait une excuse. Il avait un terrible mal de tête. Et l'arrivée de ces trois là ne promettait pas de l'arranger.

- Nous allons garder votre patient en observation pendant quelques jours, le temps de vérifier si tout est redevenu complètement normal. Mais vous pouvez nous aider à surveiller le bon fonctionnement de son métabolisme, si vous le voulez. Qu'en dites vous Docteur ?

- Ah, oui … Merci … beaucoup.

Voir un petit renne danser de joie lorsqu'on l'appelle « Docteur» est un spectacle déconcertant. Mais ne pas le voir se trémousser quand il aurait dû le faire l'était tout autant.

Question d'habitude.

Sur ce, le docteur Slonne quitta la chambre, annonçant au passage qu'elle reviendrait vérifier son état dans quelques heures. Zoro fut un peu soulagé par son départ. Cette femme lui faisait froid dans le dos avec son air reptilien et sa voix presque … mécanique. Il se tourna vers son capitaine et vit que ce dernier souriait de toutes ses dents à la doctoresse. Il y avait bien des choses pour lesquelles Zoro s'estimait bien plus doué que Luffy. La stratégie, la force pure, ou encore la natation, par exemple, ne faisaient pas partie de ses attributions. Contrairement à la clairvoyance. Involontaire, bien sûr. Ainsi si Luffy souriait autant à cette femme, c'était donc que, quelque part, c'était une femme bien. Et si elle ne l'était pas, et bien, elle allait le devenir. Ca marchait à tous les coups.

Il sentit soudain posés sur lui les regards de ses trois camarades. Ces derniers, obéissant sûrement à la règle « il ne faut pas déranger le malade », se taisaient et attendaient une réaction quelconque de la part du bretteur. Il décida donc que le temps était venu pour lui d'avoir des réponses à ses questions. Mais Usopp, croyant détendre une atmosphère trop lourde, fut le plus rapide.

- Donc … tu vas bien ? Tu … tu n'as mal nulle part ?

- Un peu à la tête …

- QUOI ?! Mais c'est grave ça, ça pourrait révéler un deuxième problème cérébral !! Il aurait pu être dissimulé par l'écoulement de sang occasionné par le premier, ou bien dans la précipitation, le médecin aurait pu le rater, ou bien-

- … depuis que vous êtes rentrés.

- Oh.

Le petit renne se tut et baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux. Deux grands yeux tristes où commençaient à perler des larmes. Argh. Ça y était, voilà que maintenant il se sentait coupable d'avoir inquiété le jeune médecin. Il valait mieux détourner tout de suite la conversation.

- Sinon, quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

- … C'est à dire ? tenta Usopp.

- Ben … ce qui s'est passé depuis que je suis tombé dans le coma, pourquoi est-ce que je suis -et d'ailleurs, on est où ?- sur un lit comme il y en a dans l'infirmerie de Chopper, c'est quoi un « complexe hospitalier » … ce genre de truc.

Les sourires nerveux du canonnier et du médecin s'évanouirent en un instant. Seul le capitaine continuait à sourire comme un imbécile heureux. Si quelque part il existait le prix de « l'idiot qui sourit le plus longtemps, et ce même dans les plus embarrassantes situations », Luffy l'aurait gagné haut la main. Zoro estima que c'était sûrement à cause de cela qu'il fut le seul à lui répondre.

- Tu te souviens du combat avec Sanji ?

- Vaguement.

- Eh ben, il t'a mis hors-circuit. On est arrivés quand tout était terminé et on t'a vu allongé sur le carrelage, avec les yeux ouverts mais vides. Sanji était au dessus de toi et il semblait paniqué. J'ai bien vu qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès : c'est ton nakama après tout !! Donc on t'a emmené à l'infirmerie et Chopper a vu que si t'étais comme ça, ben c'est parce que t'avais pris un mauvais coup sur la tête.

Zoro se rappela la peur présente dans les yeux noirs univers. Le cuistot avait sûrement crû qu'il l'avait tué. Tss. Ça apprendrait à cet abruti à le sous-estimer. Quand on se nomme Roronoa Zoro, on ne meurt pas à cause d'une petite frappe sur la caboche. D'ailleurs, à ce propos …

- Impossible. Le love cook ne m'a pas mis un seul coup au visage.

Chopper et Usopp se regardèrent, l'air sceptique. Luffy, qui avait compris que son histoire avait été mise entre parenthèses, attendait patiemment qu'on lui redonne la parole.

- C'est ... c'est juste que tu ne dois pas t'en souvenir, déclara Usopp. Quand on est arrivés dans la cuisine, tu avais les cheveux maculés par le sang qui te coulait par les oreilles.

- Mais c'est normal ! s'empressa d'ajouter le petit renne. Tu as dû prendre un choc tellement violent que ton souvenir de ce moment a dû être altéré ! Tout à fait classique !

L'épéiste eut l'air perplexe. Il lui semblait bien que sa mémoire n'avait en rien été endommagée par son coma … du moins pas la mémoire remontant à avant son évanouissement. Mais il hocha la tête, trop fatigué pour lancer un débat avec ses camarades. Luffy prit cette réponse muette comme un encouragement pour poursuivre son histoire.

- On a donc attendu pour voir si tu n'allais pas te réveiller après quelques jours de repos. Mais ton sang continuait de couler et tu étais toujours endormi. Et là, on était tous vraiment embêtés parce que, déjà, même si Chopper savait ce que tu avais, il ne pouvait pas te guérir, et en plus si tu mourrais, ce serait un peu la faute de Sanji.

Même si une part de lui voulait confirmer cette constatation, la majeure partie de l'esprit de Zoro s'y opposa. Sa mort n'aurait jamais pu être la faute de Sanji. Déjà parce que ça impliquait que Sanji était capable de le battre, ce qui était tout bonnement impossible. Ensuite, les rôles auraient très bien pu être inversés, et il n'aurait pas voulu avoir la mort du cuisinier à se reprocher.

- Donc tout le monde a un peu paniqué …

- Surtout moi, murmura Chopper.

- … quand finalement, Nami a trouvé que pas très loin de là où on était, il y avait une petite île qui s'appelait « Esthetic City » et qui semblait avoir un rapport avec la médecine, et tout et tout. Donc on est venu aussi vite que l'on a pu et on t'a confié à des médecins qui nous ont tous amené ici !

- Et ici, c'est un « complexe hospitalier », c'est ça ?

- Pour faire plus simple, précisa Usopp, on dit juste un « hôpital ».

- Mais c'est vraiment super comme endroit ! reprit l'homme élastique. On a tous trouvé des trucs marrants à faire pendant qu'on attendait que tu te réveilles !! Tiens, en ce moment, Franky étudie l'architecture de l'hôpital, Brooke se relaxe dans les sources d'eau chaude (à l'idée de sources d'eau chaude, ses yeux se mirent à étinceler), et Robin et Nami, ben … je suppose qu'elle doivent être parties faire du shopping dans les magasins du rez-de-chaussée !

Ce fut lors de cette occasion que Zoro commença à douter de la guérison totale de son système nerveux.

Il avait songé à une phrase du style : « Et je suppose que le cuistot leur colle à l'arrière train ! », ou bien encore : « Et cet enfoiré de blond doit être en train de se bronzer quelque part pendant que je suis coincé ici, n'est-ce pas ? ». Mais la phrase qui lui échappa ne fut pas aussi ironique qu'il l'aurait voulu. A croire que son corps refusait de concrétiser les remarques acides de son esprit.

Bizarre, tout de même.

- Et Sanji ?

* * *

Quelque part dans l'hôpital d'Esthetic City, il y avait une autre salle totalement blanche. Mais ce blanc n'avait rien à voir avec celui de la chambre de Zoro. Non.

Ce blanc là, c'était celui des salles d'attentes, un blanc oppressant, dénué de tout sentiment, de toute intention artistique. Un blanc qui vous aspire en vous clouant sur votre chaise.

Des chaises, d'ailleurs, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup. Une demi-douzaine, tout au plus. Et encore, deux étaient réservées aux enfants. Au centre de la pièce trônait une table basse. Blanche, elle aussi. Le magazine qui s'y trouvait depuis apparemment bien longtemps était déchiré, troué, et semblait également avoir subi l'assaut de quelques briquets ou allumettes.

Sur la gauche, un jeune homme était assis, les mains sur ses genoux, totalement immobile. Il attendait. Il attendait désespérément que la porte s'ouvre. C'est à peine s'il osait respirer.

Il était presque seul dans la pièce, une vieille horloge, égrenant son tic-tac, lui tenant compagnie. Si la porte ne s'entrouvrait pas bientôt, il pressentait que le blanc des murs allait l'absorber.

La porte où le titre ronflant de « psychanalyste » était inscrit finit par s'ouvrir. Une jeune femme sortit rapidement de la pièce sur laquelle elle donnait et quitta la salle d'attente sans un regard pour l'autre personne qui s'y trouvait.

Une silhouette se détacha ensuite dans l'entrebâillement.

- Mr Sanji ?

Dans la salle, le jeune homme se leva.

- Entrez je vous prie.

* * *

~~~~ Esthetic City ~~~~

* * *

Mwahahaha, c'est plus long que le prologue, hein ?

Comme dit plus haut, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre … D'habitude, dans mes autres écrits, je mets toujours beaucoup trop de temps avant de commencer la trame principale (en résumé : les trois premiers chapitres ne servent généralement à rien, excepté de support à mon blabla) , j'ai vraiment raccourci pour que cette fan-fic ne traîne pas trop en longueur non plus.

Les reviews ne sont pas obligatoires, mais hautement conseillées ! ^^

Biz,

Kinshasa.


	3. Chapitre 2 : De l'effroi

**Esthetic City**

**Auteur**: Kinshasa

**Fandom**: One Piece

**Rating**: T

**Genre**: Aventure-fantastique/Humour/Romance

**Pairing:** Principalement Zoro/Sanji

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de One Piece sont des propriétés d'Oda-san, seuls les médiocres OC inspirés de son incroyable univers sont à moi …

Quel retard … J'en suis désolée …

Le destin s'était apparemment ligué contre moi et ma faible volonté … Mais tout vous raconter serez trop long et d'un intérêt limité. Et je ne pense pas que crierez pour entendre mon histoire ! ^^''

Merci pour toutes ces gentilles reviews ! J'y ai répondu, par ailleurs, mais les réponses étant trop longues … j'ai décidé de les publier dans un « interlude » qui ne devrait pas tarder à suivre ... Du moins j'espère … ^^'' J'en profiterai pour m'occuper au passage des éventuels commentaires sur le chapitre 2 (enfin 3 … bref …).

Sur ce bonne lecture ! J'espère que vous aimerez, parce que moi …

* * *

_**De l'effroi et autres complexités humaines**_

* * *

De nombreuses choses effrayaient les oiseaux.

L'approche du mauvais temps, les prédateurs (combien d'oisillon ne s'étaient pas réveillés en pleurs à cause d'un cauchemar concernant le grand méchant chat ?), les deux pieds, dans une moindre mesure (quand ils pensaient que ces pauvres hères n'avaient même pas d'ailes !), etc … Mais pour les oiseaux d'Esthetic City, une autre peur s'ajoutait à la liste des précédentes.

La façade de l'immense complexe hospitalier était d'un blanc parfait. Lumineuse, spacieuse et conservant bien la fraîcheur pendant l'été. Bref, le parfait lieu pour emménager. Les oiseaux ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et, bientôt, les résidents d'Aesthetic City virent une ribambelle de nids investirent les énormes lettres de cuivre qui composaient, bien détachées sur le mur blanc, le nom de la cité. Les humains s'habituèrent à la présence des volatiles. Les oiseaux déplorèrent la présence des deux pieds.

Mais l'un dans l'autre, ils vivaient tranquillement leur vie. Jusqu'au jour du grand changement.

Un beau matin d'été, les parents de la famille Oiseau (pour le respect de leur intimité, nous ne donnerons pas leurs noms), partirent de leur petit nid douillet, niché sur la première lettre du patronyme de l'hôpital, afin de rendre visite à des amis, nichés eux sur le Y. Ainsi, le jeune Oiseau se retrouva seul dans le nid familial. Que faire ? Pour passer le temps, il prit donc la décision d'observer les deux pieds qui s'affairaient, en bas. Le bas … Un monde encore inexploré pour le jeune Oiseau, encore incapable de voleter jusque là. Quelles merveilles pourrait-il découvrir ? Il n'en savait rien mais souhaita de tout son cœur aller à la rencontre de la terre promise.

Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise quand il s'aperçut que c'était elle qui venait à lui.

Le jeune Oiseau trouva les mystères de la nature incroyables : ainsi l'étendue bleue n'était pas la seule à pouvoir s'élever ! Le bas -comment l'appelaient-ils déjà ?- le sol ! Oui, le sol pouvait aussi ! Et il venait à lui, lui, le jeune Oiseau ! Et le vent, pour saluer cette illustre rencontre, avait décidé de se montrer plus impétueux que jamais … il pouvait presque soulever le jeune Oiseau du nid, dans sa fougue ! Qu'est-ce que ce dernier avait hâte de connaître mieux le sol ! Il se rapprochait très rapidement maintenant … Serait-il amical avec lui ? Sûrement plus en tout cas que ce que les deux pieds nommaient le ciel : à toujours se dérober, il en devenait agaçant ! Ah, le sol, enfin. Il était presque là, il pourrait bientôt le toucher …

Voilà comment les oiseaux d'Aesthtic City développèrent une puissante acrophobie.

Ou comment les deux pieds devinrent les habitants d'Esthetic City.

Ou encore comment la lettre A tomba de la façade.

En fait, ce fut le début de nombreux changements. Tout d'abord, les volatiles les moins braves décidèrent qu'il serait plus sage d'émigrer vers un autre coin de la cité. Le Nord, à l'opposé du complexe hospitalier, semblait tout indiqué. Les humains, de leur côté, durent choisir, soit de payer un peu plus cher leurs frais d'hospitalisation pour remettre en place le A d'Aesthetic (tous les frais concernant le bâtiment étant gérés par l'hôpital lui même), soit de devenir officiellement les habitants d'Esthetic City.

Pour les économistes et les philosophes, l'issue de référendum ne faisait déjà aucun doute.

S'en suivit un cauchemar administratif qui poursuivait encore pendant leur sommeil certains notaires et comptables de la Cité. Réécrire tous les documents officiels comportant l'ancien nom de la ville prenait en effet un temps considérable. Les pauvres fonctionnaires n'avaient pas encore fait le tiers du travail attendu que la moitié d'entre eux souffrait de graves symptômes dépressifs, emplissant ainsi la section psychologique comme jamais auparavant. L'un dans l'autre, cela profitait bien au complexe hospitalier. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il fût décidé par le directeur du dit hôpital que trop de malades tuait les malades (oui, le directeur Elias n'était pas spécialement connu pour son sens de la formule). Ainsi il fut convenu qu'il suffirait, au lieu de retranscrire tous les papiers, de simplement barrer la lettre A lorsqu'elle apparaîtrait dans l'ancien patronyme de la ville.

Trois psychiatres virent leurs bénéfices diminuer de soixante pour cent.

Un autre effet, moins connu cependant, fut celui qui concerna le jeune Aldéor Hotkins, futur maire d'Esthetic City, et heureux dépositaire de son oncle, le richissime Feleda Hotkins. Ce dernier, appelé à l'hôpital pour passer quelques tests, avait décidé ce jour là de faire un petit tour sur la plage sur laquelle donnait l'entrée du bâtiment, entrée située juste sous l'ancien nom de la Cité.

Il n'atteint jamais le sable.

Ironiquement, Feleda Hotkins avait fait fortune dans le cuivre.

Bref, cet événement fut la cause de toute une série d'autres événements, anodins comme capitaux. Tous les énumérer serait impossible. Mais parmi eux, on pourrait tout de même noter un changement radical dans la mentalité des oiseaux de la ville. Certes, nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient déserté la zone, mais pour ceux laissés sur place, l'accident traumatisant eut l'effet inverse.

Il renforça leur esprit.

Oh, bien sûr, la peur de la chute demeurait très présente, la tragédie continuait d'hanter leur mémoire, et rien n'était fait pour qu'ils l'oublient. En témoignait la légère trace grise qui prouvait l'existence passée d'une autre lettre de cuivre à cet endroit précis. L'histoire se transmettait de génération en génération et un jour, à la grande surprise des aînés, les jeunes oiseaux devinrent plus téméraires qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Ils ne craignaient personne, pas même les deux pieds, voletaient dangereusement près des prédateurs et n'hésitaient pas à se battre en plein vol.

Rien ne pouvait effrayer les oiseaux du sud d'Esthetic City.

Ce fut donc avec une confiance extrême que l'oisillon pénétra dans la salle blanche réservée aux deux pieds. Qui sait, peut être y trouverait-il quelque chose à manger ? De toute manière, il ne craignait pas leurs représailles.

Quelques deux pieds étaient dans la pièce. L'oiseau n'aurait pu les décrire, après tout, pour eux, ils se ressemblaient tous. Cependant, un se détacha du lot, un deux pieds aux cheveux de la couleur du bas. Etrange. Se serait-il volontairement laissé pousser la chose verte sur son crâne ?

L'oiseau était sceptique quand, soudain, le bruit déchira l'atmosphère. Un bruit énorme, terrifiant. Et qui jaillissait de l'homme à la tête verte, dont les yeux semblaient désormais étinceler.

L'oiseau partit le plus vite du rebord de la pièce, volant à tire d'aile vers son habitation actuelle. Il ne pouvait pas rester, pas après avoir entendu quelque chose comme ça, quelque chose d'aussi … d'aussi … effrayant.

Après tout, le Nord d'Esthetic City ne devait pas être si mal.

* * *

De nombreuses choses effrayaient Usopp.

Depuis tout petit déjà, il craignait la totalité des évènements dont il n'était pas le maître, pour ainsi dire la majeure partie de ce qui lui arrivait dans sa vie en ce moment. « Sécurité » ne rimait en rien avec « voyager avec Luffy ». Usopp aurait d'ailleurs plutôt été enclin à affirmer le contraire.

Voilà pourquoi il était aussi à l'aise avec ses mensonges. Dans ses histoires, il maîtrisait toutes les variables, il ne perdait jamais le contrôle. Il accordait peu d'importance à la véracité de ses propos : il voulait impressionner les autres coûte que coûte, même s'il savait pertinemment que c'était plus pour son talent de conteur que pour l'héroïsme dont il était sensé avoir fait preuve.

Mais il s'en fichait.

Usopp avait une peur bleue des tempêtes, des ennemis, armés ou non, des volcans, des requins, des serpents, des méduses géantes, des fantômes, des squelettes, des morts-vivants, de Nami, du noir, du silence, des couteaux, des araignées, des hauteurs, des dragons, des loups, des rats, etc …

Mais il s'en fichait. Parce qu'il était un membre de l'équipage des Chapeaux de Paille.

Et que ces derniers avaient vu bien pire que tout cela.

Dans un sens, il se demandait comment il avait pu se retrouver embarqué dans une telle histoire. Il savait bien pourtant qu'il n'était pas le brave aventurier qu'il mettait en scène dans ses contes. Au contraire, son adhésion au sien de l'équipe tenait du miracle. Quelles avaient été ses chances pour qu'il se fasse recruter, lui, Usopp, le plus grand fuyard de tous les temps, dans la bande de Luffy ?

Il échoua dans son calcul mental. Les chiffres, c'était plus l'affaire de Kaya.

Elle lui manquait, soit dit en passant. Chaque jour, il se demandait si tout se passait bien dans son village natal. Si aucune attaque pirate n'avait endommagé son beau sourire. Mais Usopp était totalement convaincu qu'il ne pourrait rien lui arriver : après tout, elle bénéficiait de la protection du club des trois ! Ils sauraient bien s'occuper de sa blonde. Mais elle lui manquait vraiment.

Parce que la deuxième blonde qu'il connaissait, ce n'était pas la même histoire.

Premièrement, parce que c'était un homme.

Deuxièmement, parce qu'il ne s'en serait jamais sorti vivant si la blonde -ou plutôt le blond- en question avait entendu cette remarque. Ce dernier avait en effet une fâcheuse tendance à envoyer des coups de pied au quart de tour.

Troisièmement parce qu'à cause de lui, un rire terrifiant sortait maintenant de la gorge de Zoro.

De nombreuses choses effrayaient Usopp.

- UN PSY ?!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAH !

Désormais, il pouvait en rajouter une nouvelle à sa liste.

* * *

C'était vraiment trop drôle.

Zoro estima que ça valait presque la peine qu'il ait laissé le blondinet l'amocher comme ça. Non, sérieusement, un psy ? C'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il aurait pensé. D'abord parce qu'il venait juste d'apprendre la notion grâce à Chopper. Ensuite parce que dans l'équipage des Chapeaux de Paille, ils étaient presque tous bons pour une … comment Chopper avait-il appelé cela ?- une thérapie. Ils se baladaient tout de même avec un menteur compulsif, une tueuse, une rouquine monomaniaque, ou bien encore un squelette animé !

Cependant, il ne niait en rien le fait que Sanji ait mérité un traitement des plus méticuleux. Et le plus long possible serait évidemment le mieux.

Ah, franchement, c'était hilarant.

- Hum, Zoro … Tu fais peur quand tu ris comme ça …

Il ignora le canonnier. La mésaventure du cuistot le ravissait au plus haut point. Il avait d'avance imaginé son retour parmi l'équipage. Et le regard méprisant et moqueur du coq lui était déjà parvenu. Du moins, c'était ainsi qu'il voyait la situation. Zoro avait un mal certain à associer les concepts de remords, de gentillesse ou de respect avec Sanji. Un véritable blocage, à vrai dire. A ce niveau là, cela relevait de l'œuvre d'art. Mais avec cette information, il serait capable de garder la tête haute face à son équipier quand sa guérison serait terminée. Qu'il ose seulement venir, et Zoro n'hésiterait pas à lui ressortir cette histoire de thérapie ! En résumé, l'épéiste jubilait. Alors ses réflexions, Usopp pouvait se les garder. Il avait bien le droit de se détendre comme il le voulait, non ? Après tout, il ne passait pas aux frontières de la mort tous les jours !

Quoi que.

Luffy rejoint son bras droit dans son joyeux fou rire. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait –et il ne faisait pas vraiment d'efforts pour cela-, mais si son nakama riait, c'était indéniablement un mieux par rapport aux semaines qu'il avait passé à vomir du sang par les oreilles.

- Je vous jure, vous commencez vraiment à me faire flipper tous les deux … retenta Usopp.

Il fut une deuxième fois ignoré par Zoro et Luffy ria de plus belle. Bon. Après tout, dans cet équipage, il commençait à avoir l'habitude. L'élastique profita de ce moment de détente pour poser la question qui lui tenait à cœur depuis qu'il était rentré dans la chambre de son second.

- Nyahahahaha ! Au fait Zoro, tu voudrais pas venir manger les sushis de l'hôpital avec nous ?!

L'estomac de leur capitaine eut au moins le mérite de stopper l'épéiste dans son accès de joie.

- Des sushis ? Hum, oui, pourquoi pas, mais te connaissant, et puisque le cuistot n'est pas là pour t'en empêcher, je t'aurais plutôt imaginé en train de commander de la viande … Des tonnes et des tonnes de viande …

- Il a essayé en fait, mais on lui a rétorqué que conserver de la viande dans un hôpital n'était pas trop conseillé, vu que ça permettait aux bactéries de proliférer et que donc, ça ne respectait pas les normes hygiéniques prévues par le commandement de la ville.

- J'ai rien compris.

- Lui non plus.

C'est d'ailleurs sûrement pour cela que ça a marché, ajouta t-il mentalement.

- Alors, continua leur capitaine, tu viens ?

- Ouais, ouais, j'arrive.

Et sur ce, il se leva de son lit.

A priori, si l'on avait demandé à Zoro si une petite boule de poils pouvait être effrayante, la réponse aurait été non. Le problème de ce genre de question, c'est qu'il y a toujours un « mais ». _Voulez vous commercer avec moi ?,_ mais, _si la réponse est non, j'utilise mon arsenal de destruction massive. Votre choix ?_

Aussi, à fortiori, si l'on avait réellement demandé cela à Zoro, il aurait répondu quelque chose comme : _mais est-ce que la petite boule de poils en question est docteur et peut se changer en furieux gorille d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix ?_

- AH ! NON, TU NE BOUGES PAS D'ICI !! SI JE TE VOIS FAIRE UN SEUL PAS EN DEHORS DE CE LIT, JE T'Y REMETS ILLICO ET MANU MILITARI !!

Même si Zoro ne saisit qu'une impression générale de l'expression « manu militari », il jugea plus prudent de reposer immédiatement ses draps sur ses jambes et d'obéir aux aboiements du docteur, provoquant ainsi le mécontentement du jeune homme caoutchouc derrière lequel s'était réfugié le canonnier.

- Oooooooh, allez Chopper ! Dans le bateau, il a dormi pendant plus d'une semaine, il peut bien venir avec nous, il doit être en pleine forme maintenant !!

Que ce garçon soit toujours en vie tenait du miracle.

* * *

Cette fois, la pièce était en bois.

Sanji en était reconnaissant envers l'architecte. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait vu que du blanc. Du blanc. Encore du blanc. Toujours et encore du blanc. Les murs étaient blancs. Le sol était blanc. Le plafond était blanc. Les chaises étaient blanches, les tables étaient blanches, les tapis étaient blancs, même les tableaux étaient blancs !

Il ignorait pourquoi, mais cela commençait vraiment à l'agacer.

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il bénit en cet instant le bureau du docteur Fred. Ici au moins, tout n'était pas froid, impersonnel. Il s'y sentait presque bien. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que le psychologue en face de lui ne commence à parler.

- Bonjour, je suis le docteur Fred.

Sanji eut envie de hurler qu'il savait qui il était, son nom étant inscrit dans les couloirs, sur les panneaux indiquant la direction de l'aile psychologique du bâtiment, sur la porte d'entrée de la section en question, sous la poignée de la porte donnant sur la salle d'attente et sur celle donnant sur son bureau. Difficile de ne pas savoir.

Mais le cuisinier voulait s'en aller d'ici le plus rapidement possible, aussi jugea t-il que crier sur son psy dès leur première séance n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire.

- Bonjour, je suis …

- Oui, je sais, j'ai déjà lu ce qu'on m'a transmis sur vous …

Sanji comprit que cette séance allait être très, très, TRES longue.

- Avant de commencer, engagea le docteur, avant même que le blond puisse ouvrir la bouche, sachez que tout ce qui sera dit ici ne sortira pas de cette pièce, vu que je suis tenu de respecter le secret médical.

- Eh bien, je …

- Sauf, bien entendu, ce qui sera entendu à travers le micro dissimulé dans mon armoire par l'infirmière Angel qui se trouve, bien évidemment, en dehors de la dite pièce.

- QUOI ?! C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?!

- Vous pensez que cela en est une ?

Deux possibilités. Soit il se payait sa tête, soit il agissait comme un bel enfoiré. Dans les deux cas, ce psychologue commençait à taper sur le système du blondinet. Et il détestait cela. Il contempla un instant l'idée de réduire les os du médecin en bouillie, après tout, il travaillait dans un hôpital, il pourrait se soigner. Pas de quoi en faire une histoire.

Le seul hic était que la dernière pensée de ce type qu'il avait eu avait justement crée des histoires. Et il voulait que cela stoppe, il voulait rentrer dans sa cuisine et préparer le repas du soir pour ses nakamas. Il se résigna donc à parler de ce qui s'était passé.

Il se résigna à parler de Zoro.

* * *

- Je vais tuer Zoro.

Seules les vagues de la piscine couverte lui répondirent.

- Je vais _vraiment_ le massacrer pour l'enfer qu'il nous fait subir.

Robin leva les yeux de son ouvrage pour admirer le contraste saisissant qu'offrait leur navigatrice à ce moment précis. Bikini, lunettes de soleil, allongée sur une chaise longue et profitant de l'éclairage artificiel pour bronzer. Pas tout à fait l'idée que l'on se faisait de l'enfer.

Je te préviens, il te faudra une raison plus qu'excellente pour faire passer cela auprès de Luffy.

Avec une vitesse surhumaine, Nami attrapa les sacs qui traînaient à côté d'elle et les secoua sous le nez de Robin, dans une attitude dramatique à peine exagérée. Si l'archéologue n'était pas experte en matière de mensonges, elle aurait presque pu croire à la sincérité des larmes de son amie.

- Mais regarde Robin !! REGARDE !! Tout ce que j'ai acheté en trois jours … TROIS JOURS !! C'est à croire qu'ils refont leur stock à CHAQUE HEURE ! Tu imagines COMBIEN ça a pu me coûter ?!

Robin prit son petit sourire énigmatique. Elle savait pertinemment pourquoi la rousse faisait cela.

- Pas grand chose je suppose.

- EVIDEMMENT !!

- Tu t'ennuies, en fait.

- TOTALEMENT !!

Et elle se laissa retomber sur sa chaise longue, laissant les sacs trôner à côté d'elle dans un joyeux désordre. De nouveau, le silence retomba sur le binôme. Robin, inébranlable, continuait sa lecture tandis que Nami ruminait et se lamentait sur son sort. C'était bien la première fois, pensait-elle, que le cinéma habituel du cuisinier extatique lui manquait.

- Et tout ça, c'est de la faute de Zoro. Tu sais quoi Robin ?

- Non ?

- Je vais ajouter la facture de tous mes achats à sa dette.

Quelque part, à l'autre bout de l'hôpital, un frisson parcourut soudainement l'échine de l'épéiste.

* * *

- Ah, tu as froid Zoro ?

Cet animal était trop gentil.

L'épéiste bailla quelques secondes puis se prépara à affronter les grands yeux remplis d'inquiétude du petit médecin. Quand il pensait qu'il y avait encore quelques minutes, le jeune renne lui hurlait dessus … Et au moindre petit signe de rechute, au moindre ridicule frisson, il redevenait l'adorable peluche qui faisait fondre la gente féminine. Ah ! Non pas que lui trouvait cette peluche adorable ! Il ne faisait que reprendre les termes employés par les femmes de l'équipage, bien évidemment …

Pour reprendre la comparaison, Zoro était à Chopper ce que Luffy était à Sanji : un immense gouffre financier. Et le pire était que la plupart du temps, les blessures du sabreur auraient pu facilement être évitées ! Le jeune médecin avait donc toutes les raisons d'en vouloir à son nakama.

Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait.

Si on devait établir un classement de la candeur des Chapeaux de Paille, Chopper arriverait indéniablement en tête. Et si la stupidité de Luffy excluait ce dernier, il gagnerait même avec une avance considérable.

Cet animal était décidément trop gentil.

- Euh, non, ça va, t'inquiète pas … J'ai juste eu … une espèce de pressentiment glacial.

- Ah …

Et le silence gênant reprit son boucan infernal.

Chopper avait jugé bon de congédier Luffy, un peu trop remuant pour son patient à son goût, et avait prié Usopp de l'occuper un moment (ce qui pouvait se résumer par le fait de lancer un bout de viande le plus loin possible). Voilà pourquoi Zoro se retrouvait seul avec le jeune renne, dans ce silence terrifiant, pas tout à fait certain de ce qu'il fallait dire. Tel qu'il le connaissait, Chopper avait dû mourir d'inquiétude quand Sanji l'avait mis hors-jeu. Et, toujours tel qu'il le connaissait, il avait dû se sentir coupable de ce qui lui arrivait.

- Tout ça, c'est de la faute du cuistot.

Mais Zoro n'avait jamais été doué pour réconforter mes gens. Ainsi Chopper éclata-il en sanglots.

- OUAAAAAAAAAAAH !! NON, C'EST ENTIEREMENT MA FAUUUUUUUTE … JE SUIS UN MEDECIN INCAPABLE DE SOIGNER MES PROPRES AMIS … JE … JE NE MERITE MEME PAS LE TITRE DE MEDECIN ! JE SUIS VRAIMENT DESOLEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! OUAAAAAH !!

Pourtant, cette fois ci, Zoro avait été sûr de son coup et ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle réaction. Les pleurs de Chopper ne voulant pas s'arrêter, il décida au bout d'un moment de tenter une nouvelle approche.

- Mais … mais tu sais Chopper, tu n'étais pas capable de soigner ce que j'av …

- BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !! TU AS RAISON ! JE … JE NE SUIS QU'UN BON A RIEN !!

Bon. Loupé.

- Non, non, ce que je voulais dire, ce que tu n'avais pas _les moyens_ de me guérir. Tu vois, je me souviens un petit peu de la salle où on m'a … réparé le crâne ? Berk. Bref, j'ai quelques images en tête : il y avait des machines très, TRES bizarres et compliquées dans cette pièce. Sans elles, les mecs d'ici n'auraient pas été foutus de me soigner. Je ne donnerais pas deux semaines à l'équipage dont ils s'occuperaient. Tu n'es pas un incapable Chopper, tu es le meilleur médecin que je connaisse !

Il était aussi le seul. Mais ce détail n'avait aucune importance. Tout comme celui qui incluait le fait qu'il ne se rappelait pas vraiment de la complexité des engins entreposés dans la salle où on l'avait transporté. Son dernier vrai souvenir était antérieur à celui là, sorte de vision fugace et floue, causée par un atterrissage trop dur sur la table qui ornait son centre. Mais comme dit précédemment, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Le petit renne s'était enfin calmé et fixait maintenant l'épéiste de ses deux yeux larmoyants. Ca faisait vraiment de la peine à ce dernier de le voir dans cet état … Car malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire sur eux, il considérait les membres du trio d'abrutis comme ses frères. Et là, le petit dernier avait un gros chagrin.

- Alors … renifla Chopper, alors … tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Le bretteur pouvait entendre l'espoir percer dans sa voix. Se sachant dans la bonne voie, il lui accorda l'un de ses rarissimes véritables sourires.

- Mais bien sûr que non … En plus, les autres crétins ont l'air de bien s'amuser ici … Et puis, ce doit être le paradis des médecins, non ? Tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer … Pense que s'il ne m'était pas arrivé ce truc, nous n'aurions peut être jamais découvert cet endroit !

Le jeune renne sécha ses larmes d'un revers de la patte. Si son nakama était mort, il en aurait pris toute la responsabilité. Mais dieu merci, il était vivant ! Et discuter avec lui l'avait tellement soulagé !

- En fait, continua t-il d'une voix encore un peu tremblotante, l'un dans l'autre … On a vraiment eu de la chance que tu aies ce traumatisme …

- Ouais … On a vraiment eu de la chance de tomber sur Esthetic City.

* * *

Les dieux étaient vraiment taquins.

Aussi, quand un collègue de celui qui avait la mauvaise idée de s'intéresser au cas des Chapeau de Paille surprit ces dernières pensées, il s'empressa de les rapporter au dieu en question, qui venait tout juste de finir sa longue et démesurément courte thérapie (par rapport au temps humain, bien évidemment).

Il en recommença immédiatement une nouvelle.

* * *

Le petit docteur était bien plus joyeux maintenant. Assis sur un tabouret bien trop haut pour lui sous sa forme habituelle, il balançait ses pattes d'avant en arrière, riant de l'expression qu'avait pris Zoro quand il lui avait expliqué en détail comment s'était déroulée l'opération. Toute couleur avait disparu de son visage, même sa voix était blanche quand il parla enfin.

- Ah. Donc ce n'était pas une image. Ils m'ont _réellement_ ouvert la tête … Tu te souviens quand j'ai dit que je ne t'en voulais pas ?

- Euh … Chopper était un peu effrayé par la tournure qu'avait pris cette phrase. Oui ?

- Eh bien c'est toujours vrai. Par contre, si je croise le blondinet, il va regretter d'être né …

Quelque part, à l'autre bout de l'hôpital, un frisson parcourut soudainement l'échine du cuisinier.

* * *

- Vous avez froid ?

Dans un premier temps, Sanji n'avait pas pu mettre la main sur ce qui était dérangeant chez le docteur Fred. Mis à part qu'il lui rappelait une personne très proche -sans qu'il puisse pour autant savoir qui-, rien en apparence n'aurait pu permettre à cet homme de dégager une telle sensation de malaise. Donc, tandis que le psychologue procédait à un questionnement usuel, le jeune homme chercha le dit détail embarrassant. Et ses efforts payèrent.

Le docteur Fred ne clignait presque jamais des yeux.

- Non … pas vraiment en fait …

- Mais tout de même un peu, non ? Parlez moi de ça … Commençons par votre enfance.

Les psychologues ne couraient pas les mers ici-bas. Il y avait donc peu de clichés circulant quant à leur propos. Pourtant, le docteur Fred réussissait l'exploit de tous les réunir. Depuis maintenant une heure et demie, il bataillait avec le médecin qui tenait absolument à le faire parler de sujets qui n'avaient _strictement aucun rapport_ avec le problème !

Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il lui avoue qu'il n'était pas venu ici de son plein gré ?

* * *

_Si l'on avait dû prouver la capacité, apparemment inexistante, de se taire de l'équipage des Chapeaux de Paille, cela aurait été le moment idéal._

_Ils étaient tous là, assis sur les chaises blanches d'une salle blanche, absorbés dans leurs propres pensées. Zoro allait mal, même leur capitaine l'avait compris. Et, selon les médecins d'Esthetic City, il n'était pas évident que, malgré sa présence en un tel lieu, son état aille en s'améliorant. Voilà pourquoi il était d'une importance capitale que cette opération réussisse. Il n'était pas concevable qu'elle échoue. Il n'était pas concevable qu'ils perdent Zoro._

_Le docteur Slonne griffonnait sur son carnet depuis un temps indéfinissable. Du moins, indéfinissable pour Sanji. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, il n'avait regardé aucun de ses nakama : il s'était emmuré dans sa culpabilité._

_Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, le cuisinier n'avait jamais eu envie de blesser l'épéiste._

_Alors pourquoi avait-il agi ainsi ? Pourquoi avait-il soudain été rempli d'une haine si dévastatrice que son « ami » était à la lisière de l'autre monde ? Pourquoi avait-il totalement perdu le contrôle ? Pourquoi ?_

_Et c'était bien le pire. Il n'en avait aucune idée._

_Le chirurgien traversa finalement ce qui, à l'équipage, semblait être le plus long couloir au monde. Tous se levèrent, avides de nouvelles. Quand l'énorme de rire du médecin leur parvint, ils surent que tout s'était bien passé. Une vague de soulagement les submergea tous. Tous, sauf un, si plongé dans le remord qu'une telle annonce n'avait pas l'impact suffisant pour l'en sortir._

_- Hum, hum, excusez moi de stopper vos effusions de joie, mais j'ai une ou deux petites questions à vous poser. La routine, comprenez vous ?_

_L'attention se tourna immédiatement vers la voix glacée du docteur Slonne. Elle jeta un œil à ses notes actuelles avant de demander l'identité de chacun des membres de l'équipage, leur sécurité par rapport à la Marine étant bien évidemment assurée par la nécessité du secret professionnel. Les Chapeaux de Paille s'exécutèrent avec plus ou moins de réticences. _

_Enfin vint la question fatidique._

_- Et connaissez vous les raisons pour lesquelles le dénommé Zoro Roronoa a subi les affres d'un traumatisme crânien ?_

_Avec une lenteur extrême, les regards se dirigèrent vers un individu blond. Qui savait très exactement ce qu'il avait à faire. _

_- Je l'ai frappé._

_Sa voix, blanche, dénuée de tout sentiment, sembla résonner un instant dans l'hôpital. Luffy, en bon capitaine, brisa rapidement l'embarrassant silence._

_- Ah, mais c'était un accident ! Sanji ne l'a pas fait exprès !_

_- Oui, c'était un banal accident ! continua Chopper._

_- Et puis ils ont l'habitude de se taper dessus !! reprit l'élastique._

- … _Vous voulez dire que ce genre de violence est habituelle entre ces deux individus ? Que ce jeune homme -elle désigna Sanji du menton- est susceptible d'en venir de nouveau à de telles extrémités ?_

_- Euh … Luffy se demandait s'il ne venait pas de s'être fait prendre à son propre jeu. Euh … Oui-non ! Peut être … Je ne sais pas ?_

_Mais le mal était fait. Il fut très vite déclaré à l'équipage qu'ils ne pourraient partir sans que le psychologue de l'hôpital ne déclare le cuisinier sain d'esprit, dans un souci de sécurité dans le futur._

_Si un certain individu aux cheveux verts avait été là, il aurait fait remarquer que ce n'était pas gagné._

* * *

La patience n'avait jamais vraiment fait partie des qualités du cuisinier.

- Bon, écoutez, je n'ai aucune envie de vous parler de mon enfance, je suis venu ici pour que vous voyiez que je ne suis pas un psychopathe, et pour que je puisse repartir le plus vite d'ici avec mon équipage ! Alors, maintenant, je vous raconte ce qui s'est passé dans cette cuisine avec ce putain d'escrimeur et on clôt l'affaire ! COMPRIS ?!

Le tact ? Habituellement, oui, mais là, non, connais pas non plus …

- Je sens qu'en fait, vous ne pensez pas avoir de problème …

- Je n'ai. Aucun. Problème.

- Dois je vous rappeler que vous avez frappé à mort -ou presque- un de vos plus proches amis ?

- Premièrement, ce n'est pas l'un de mes plus proches amis, je ne peux pas le supporter …

- Du déni maintenant ?

- … et deuxièmement, d'accord, j'ai un sale caractère, d'accord, j'étais énervé, fatigué, à bout de nerfs, il m'a mis hors de moi et j'ai perdu tout contrôle de mes coups !! Mais j'étais convaincu qu'il y résisterait !! Ne pourrait on pas régler cela rapidement ?!

Quelle idée il avait eu d'accepter cette condition … Quelle perte de temps … Parler de Zoro ? Soulager sa conscience ? Ah, il était vraiment stupide.

En vérité, il n'avait rien à dire.

- Vous êtes dans la contradiction la plus totale. Pourquoi, il y a encore quelques minutes, vous en faisiez vous tant alors que cet homme est maintenant sauvé et qu'il n'est ni un « ami » ni un « proche » ? Vous étiez prêt à vous confier à moi mais vous avez pris peur. Pourquoi ?

_- Tu effraies tes patients Fred. _

- C'est _docteur_ Fred, je vous prie. Et merci infirmière Angel pour cette délicate intervention.

_- Pas de quoi._

- Je savais bien qu'un de vos micros devait se trouver ici …

Ce fut trop pour Sanji.

Tant pis pour cette saleté de condition. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'équipage transgressait les règles d'une île et ce ne serait sûrement pas la dernière.

A l'avenir, il saurait se contrôler. Parce qu'il n'avait _pas_ de problème.

Il sortit en claquant la porte, laissant le docteur Fred méditer, seul.

- Vous reviendrez, vous verrez … finit-il par murmurer. Mes patients reviennent toujours, vous vous en rendrez bientôt compte …

* * *

Un léger toussotement se fit entendre dans le micro.

- Vous allez comprendre que ce n'est qu'une question de temps … Ils reviennent toujours vous savez …

_- Fred, tu parles tout seul là._

- J'aime bien ça, infirmière Angel. Toujours … Ils reviennent toujours …

* * *

~~~~ Esthetic City ~~~~

* * *

… je n'ai pas trop aimé lors de ma relecture.

Pour commencer, je l'ai réécrit trois ou quatre fois. Écrire un chapitre me prend environ une semaine, les fignolages, une autre semaine, je passe ensuite trois jours à m'apitoyer sur mon talent d'écrivain inexistant et sur la médiocrité de mes productions, et la chaîne se finit par quatre jours où mes amis me réconfortent en me disant qu'ils adorent et que je n'ai pas intérêt, pour ma propre sécurité, à arrêter cette fic …

Et puis voilà ce qui me gêne le plus : il ne passe rien (ou presque) !

Certes, j'introduis très discrètement certains faits qui auront un impact très important pour la suite mais sinon, j'ai peur d'ennuyer le lecteur avec mes éternelles longueurs délirio-psychosomatiques. J'essaierai de davantage concentrer l'action dans les chapitres suivants …

Eh bien à la prochaine (le plus tôt possible, je l'espère) !

PS : Malgré l'angoisse de la page blanche qu'apporte les reviews, l'auteur a besoin des reviews. L'auteur aime les reviews. Alors ... un beau geste ? ^^ Merci d'avance !!

Biz,

Kinshasa.


	4. Bande annonce

Un(e) auteur(e)*, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Une tête, deux bras, deux jambes -en général- … Mais c'est à peu près tout ce qu'on peut trouver de commun entre les auteurs.

En ce qui concerne ce(tte) auteur(e), c'est une véritable boule de nerfs avec tout ce qui se rapporte à sa fanfiction délaissée, ses planches qu'elle doit finir avant la prochaine Japan Expo, ses études, ses projets divers et variés qui ne verront peut être (sûrement) jamais le jour …

En gros, l'auteur(e) est un peu lâche et a du mal à finir ce qu'elle entreprend.

Elle n'a donc aucune excuse, absolument aucune, pour le retard dans sa fanfic, dont elle avait préféré oublier l'existence car elle se sentait mal lorsqu'elle voyait sur son écran des gens lui demander quand sortirait le prochain chapitre.

Elle en est profondément désolée et s'excuse auprès de tous ceux, à compter qu'ils existent, qui ont attendu le prochain chapitre. Merci.

Mais ce n'est pas encore le prochain chapitre. Celui là est en cours de finition.

Les fictions en général, films, romans et autres, peuvent se doter d'une ou plusieurs bandes annonces montrant toute l'étendue du génie artistique de son créateur, la complexité de son scénario, son fabuleux jeu d'acteurs, ses gags désopilants ou, faute de mieux, ses incroyables effets spéciaux.

Il en va de même pour la fan fiction.

Alors quand un(e) auteur(e) de fiction doute de la date de sortie de son prochain chapitre/film/épisode, que fait-elle ?

Eh bien elle se dépêche de finir sa tâche.

Oh, et accessoirement, elle fait une bande annonce.

* * *

_**Des pirates perdus dans un étrange hôpital … Une île renfermant un antique secret …**_

_**Vous avez attendu la suite …**_

_**Bientôt … sur …**_

* * *

_**De l'aventure …**_

* * *

- Et moi je te dis que c'est par là, cuistot !

- Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce que tu !… TU T'ES PERDU ENTRE TA CHAMBRE ET LES TOILETTES !

- PAS MA FAUTE SI LS TOILETTES SONT DANS UN COULOIR COMPLETEMENT … ET COMMENT TU SAIS CA, POUR COMMENCER ?

- CHOPPER ME PARLE AUSSI TU SAIS ? ET POUR INFO, TA CHAMBRE ET LES TOILETTES : MEME COULOIR !

- J'TE FERAI LA PEAU DES QU'ON SERA SORTIS D'ICI, SOIS EN CERTAIN ! ET POUR CA, FAUT ALLER A DROITE !

- MAIS C'EST LA GAUCHE QUE TU ES EN TRAIN DE MONTRER, ABRUTI !

- LA FERME !

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, sans cesser toutefois de se fusiller du regard. Zoro devait cependant admettre que ça lui avait manqué de se quereller ainsi avec le blondin. Encore quelques jours, songea t-il avec espoir, encore quelques jours et il pourrait même se battre avec lui comme avant. Mais si Chopper décelait le moindre bleu avant la date prévue, il allait d'abord crier sur l'épéiste que ça n'impressionnerait pas du tout, puis il irait ensuite pleurer dans les jupes de Nami et Robin qui elles, l'impressionnait beaucoup plus. Et puis, de toute façon, il n'avait pas envie de faire de la peine au petit médecin.

Au fait, reprit Zoro, beaucoup plus calme, tu sais dans quelle direction c'est, là où on doit aller ?

Sanji ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt. Et répéta l'opération. Deux fois. Puis il fouilla énergiquement dans sa poche et en sortit quelque chose.

- On tire ça à pile ou face ?

* * *

_**Des mythes …**_

* * *

Deux choses énervaient passablement les dieux.

En fait, de nombreuses choses énervaient les dieux. Mais on se contentait d'énoncer ces deux là, histoire de ne pas donner d'eux une image trop … caractérielle. Et aussi pour la raison qu'il est difficile d'esquiver la foudre divine.

La première était ces inévitables moments où un petit malin trouvait intéressant de se présenter comme un dieu unique. Un dieu unique ? Et puis quoi encore ? Le multicultisme, c'était la base du business divin. Qu'un petit jeunot décide de prendre tout le gâteau et il fallait s'attendre à ce que les vieux habitués des parts lui tombent sur le coin du bec. Nombre d'adeptes de cultes monothéistes avaient rapidement changé de foi quand une pluie d'éclairs avait gravé « PAS DE CA LES GARS. LAISSEZ JOUER LA CONCURRENCE. OU LA PROCHAINE FOIS, ON VISERA PAS LES DALLES.» sur le sol de leur temple. Même si la plupart des dieux avait arrêté de croire en l'homme, ils aimaient que les choses restent telles qu'elles étaient.

Mais si quelque chose agaçait encore plus les dieux que la concurrence entre dieux, c'était la concurrence extérieure.

Tout le monde savait que l'existence des divinités était un résultat étrange de la rencontre du hasard et de la réalité. Leur existence était indépendante des hommes. Pas leur pouvoir. Le pouvoir dépendait de la croyance. Plus on croyait en un dieu, plus il se renforçait. Les dieux pouvaient mourir, s'ils étaient blessés alors que peu de personnes -voire parfois aucune- croyaient en eux.

Mais _eux_, leur existence ne tenait qu'à la croyance.

A part une autres divinité, un être divin ne craignait rien ni personne. Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas des personnes. Mais ils n'étaient pas rien non plus. C'était des _choses_ issues de l'imagination humaine. Et ça, c'était malsain. Très malsain. Bien plus que n'importe quel démon.

Et depuis quelques temps, _ils_ se renforçaient dangereusement. Et les dieux n'aimaient pas ça.

_Ils_ étaient décidés à revenir.

Et c'était pour très bientôt.

Pour la première fois de leur existence, les dieux auraient aimé avoir quelqu'un qu'ils puissent prier.

* * *

**_Du suspens …_**

* * *

Ils étaient tous très concentrés sur la tâche qui les attendait. Ils savaient tous que ça ne serait pas facile. Qu'il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout.

- Moi je dis qu'il peut le faire.

- Allez, vas-y !

- Il va pas y arriver, il va pas y arriver ! Oh mon dieu, il va pas y arriver !

- C'est notre nakama Usopp ! Il va forcément y arriver !

L'appareillage trembla et sembla s'affaisser légèrement. Ils retinrent tous leurs souffle. Ils voulaient tant lui venir en aide, mais ils étaient conscient que le moindre mouvement brusque pouvait être fatal. Ils se contentèrent donc de crier, de l'encourager du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

- On va le perdre !

- Non ! Je refuse d'un perdre un autre !

- Le temps va lui manquer ! Le temps va lui manquer !

Un léger cliquetis se fit entendre. Comme un seul homme, ils baissèrent les yeux sur l'appareillage. Puis sur leur nakama. Et enfin ils exultèrent.

- Bravo Brook ! Tu l'as fait !

- On était sûrs que tu réussirais !

- Yohohoho, s'exclama le musicien en s'épongeant le front –malgré le fait que, sans peau, il n'aurait théoriquement pas dû suer-. J'ai crû que je n'y arriverai jamais !

Il se pencha pour ramasser la petite peluche de chien, souvenir d'Esthetic City et la sortit du ventre de la machine.

- Tout de même, dit-il, c'est vraiment difficile d'attraper une de ces petites choses avec une pince télécommandée …

_**

* * *

**_

_**De l'humour …**_

* * *

Ils s'étaient assis tous les trois sur le parapet du toit.

- Vous connaissez l'histoire du pingouin qui respirait par les fesses ?

- Non, je ne crois pas, répondit Robin.

- Eh bien quand il s'assoit …

- MAIS FAITES LE TAIRE !

_**

* * *

**_

_**Des mensonges …**_

* * *

- Bon.

- Bon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- J'sais pas. On pourrait la poker je pense.

- La quoi ?

- Ben tu sais, quand tu touches quelque chose du doigt et que ça fait « poc, poc ». La poker, quoi.

- T'avises pas de toucher ça ! T'as vu comme ça … Non, moi j'm'en approcherais pas de ce truc.

- Mais si on la laisse ici, ça va sûrement la prendre …

- Tant pis ! C'est pas nos affaires.

Luffy approcha dangereusement son doigt de la mallette. Usopp l'écarta d'un geste nerveux, même s'il savait qu'on ne pouvait rien tenir très longtemps hors de la portée de son capitaine. Il en était même arrivé à la conclusion angoissée que si le jeune homme se retrouvait près d'un énorme bouton rouge sous une pancarte indiquant « Surtout, ne pas appuyer ! », il serait sûrement à l'origine de la destruction de la planète. Et peut être de l'univers, s'il lui restait un peu de temps après ça.

Tout de même, il reconnaissait qu'ils devaient faire quelque chose. Ils n'allaient pas rester plantés là éternellement à imaginer ce qui … ce que contenait … ce qui agissait d'une telle sorte sur la mallette. Usopp entendit une expiration brève sur sa droite, signifiant que le jeune capitaine avait pris une décision. Il tourna légèrement les yeux vers Luffy, tout doucement, comme s'il craignait de brusquer l'animal avec un mouvement trop rapide. De fait, il n'avait pas vraiment tort.

- On va chercher les autres alors. Il faut qu'on leur montre ça.

Il commençait à se diriger vers la porte quand Usopp l'arrêta net et lui hurla dessus de façon hystérique.

- T'es fou ? Tu peux pas sortir avec ça dehors ! Et puis on ne sait même pas comment on est arrivé jusqu'ici !

Luffy sourit. Il n'était pas l'être le plus brillant sur Terre, il était même en dessous du niveau intellectuel de son équipage. Mais il possédait une qualité rare dont beaucoup de génies manquaient.

Il arrivait toujours à ses fins.

- Bon, ben puisqu'on est coincés ici, qu'on peut pas aller chercher les autres et que le seul truc qui permettrait de tout comprendre, c'est cette mallette, tu ne t'opposes pas à ce que je l'ouvre ?

Usopp se demanda un instant s'il ne ferait pas mieux de retourner avec la chose dehors.

**_

* * *

_**

**_De l'amour …_**

* * *

- Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas me parler de la tension sexuelle grandissante entre vous et le jeune homme blond ainsi que des fantaisie que vous commencez à nourrir à son égard ?

- QUE .. ? FOUTEZ MOI LA PAIX VOUS !

_**

* * *

**_

_**De l'horreur …**_

* * *

- D'accord, d'accord, ouvre là. Mais pas avec ton doigt !

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben t'imagines si … ça se transmet ?

- Dis pas n'importe quoi Usopp, ria Luffy. M'enfin, si tu veux vraiment pas que je touche …

Poussé par un raisonnement qui échappait encore à Usopp, Luffy alla dans un des coins sombres de la pièce, derrière les lits inutilisés depuis maintenant des années, et sembla se battre avec une masse indistincte . Et vu l'air triomphant qu'il arborait quelques secondes plus tard, il avait eu largement le dessus. Peut être même trop à la vue de ce qu'il …

Usopp fixait avec terreur ce qu'agitait frénétiquement le jeune homme.

- Luffy …

Le capitaine se dirigea vers la mallette.

- … c'est un bras.

Il s'agenouilla devant l'objet intriguant et tourna son regard innocent vers son canonnier.

- Ben quoi ? Tu m'as dis de pas la toucher avec mon doigt, non ?

_**

* * *

**_

_**De l'action …**_

* * *

Zoro remercia la chance de lui avoir donné Kitetsu. Les silhouettes de fumée disparaissaient sans demander leur reste, les _choses_ plus consistantes restaient à l'écart et les bandits … eh bien, il faisait avec les bandits ce qu'ils faisait d'ordinaire avec Kitetsu.

Il tranchait dans le tas.

Il jeta un œil au cuisinier. Lui aussi se défendait bien, depuis qu'il avait trouvé une arme capable de les blesser. Mais on voyait bien que, malgré une certaine aisance, les armes à feu n'étaient pas la spécialité de Sanji.

Puis tout d'un coup, le vent changea de camp. Sanji le sentit en voyant qu'il ne lui restait presque plus de balles. Zoro l'entendit. Les jurons de Sanji n'échappaient à personne.

Les _choses _concrètes agrippèrent le cuistot tandis que les fumées se tenaient à bonne distance. Lentement, les bandits firent leur chemin jusqu'au blond. Zoro aussi. Mais il avait plus de mal : lui, il était seul et les bandits étaient plus nombreux. Faibles, d'accord, mais plus nombreux.

Sanji vit qu'il était perdu. Il réfléchit à très grande vitesse mais rien n'y fit, ou les fumées l'engloutissaient, ou les _choses_ jouaient avec lui, ou les bandits le trucidaient. Il n'avait guère le choix. Perdu pour perdu … Il jeta un regard à son nakama et constata avec plaisir qu'il était assez loin pour échapper à la déflagration. En majeure partie. Mais c'était mieux que rien. De toute façon, le bretteur avait vu bien pire, il survivrait facilement. Il était bien placé pour le savoir.

Il abaissa son arme. Les bandits proches de lui s'immobilisèrent. Même les choses semblèrent hésiter. Zoro se rendit compte que la scène s'était figée. Il fixa Sanji, son arme, puis la direction dans laquelle il la pointait.

Les barils de poudres. Les énormes barils de poudre des bandits.

Sanji tira avec la précision, la détermination et le désespoir de celui qui sait qu'il n'a plus qu'une balle pour sauver sa peau et celle de ses camarades. Mais là en l'occurrence, il ne sauvait pas sa peau. Uniquement celle de son camarade.

Il décida que c'était suffisant.

- SANJI !

L'univers se déchira devant les yeux de Zoro.

Ce qui était auparavant le monde ne fut plus qu'une boursouflure éclatante, puis une boursouflure tout court. Puis quelque chose d'autre.

Quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû être là.

Mais ça ne dura qu'un instant.

Puis tout revint à la normale.

Sauf que ça n'aurait pas dû être comme ça.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Et du mystère …**_

* * *

- Bon, d'accord, c'était un bras en plastique. Pas un vrai, je l'ai tout de suite vu quand tu l'as agité, hein ? Un faux, comme ceux qu'ont les mannequins dans les magasins. Ouaip. Plus fragile qu'un vrai bras, moi je dis.

S'en suivit un long silence. Les deux jeunes hommes, accroupis dans la pénombre, n'arrivaient pas à le quitter des yeux.

- Usopp ?

- Oui ?

- Moi j'suis en caoutchouc alors … M'enfin, quand même, même en plastique, ça aurait pas dû réagir comme ça, non ?

- Non.

Le silence reprit son insupportable vacarme.

- Mais c'était du plastique, reprit fébrilement le canonnier. C'est beaucoup moins résistant le plastique. Ouaip. C'est sûr. Des fois, ça doit agir bizarrement …

Sa voix mourut sur la fin de sa phrase. Il détacha finalement son regard de ce qui avait été un bras de mannequin en plastique pour regarder la cause de son « trépas ». Elle était là, posée au milieu de la mallette désormais ouverte, là où ils l'avaient délicatement reposée après l'incident. Usopp pensa qu'elle avait l'air d'attendre, mais ça, ce n'était qu'un effet de sa paranoïa grandissante.

Il déglutit difficilement et son regard fit plusieurs allers-retours entre l'ancien bout de plastique et le contenu de la mallette. Il s'aperçut que Luffy faisait de même, la peur en moins, la curiosité en plus.

- Je me demande ce que c'est … Ca a l'air marrant.

- Marrant ? La voix d'Usopp monta de plusieurs octaves. Marrant ? C'est pas le mot ! Impossible serait le mot juste. Enfin non, improbable, puisque ça existe. Mais ça ne devrait pas. C'est pas logique un truc pareil. Ça cloche.

Il déglutit de nouveau. Luffy s'approcha doucement de la mallette.

- Usopp ?

- Oui ? couina le jeune homme.

- On va rapporter ça là bas. Ils nous diront peut être c'que c'est …

Il referma délicatement les verrous et se saisit de la poignée, moins délicatement cette fois. Arborant un sourire presque plus large que son visage, il commença à regagner la porte, le canonnier abattu sur ses talons.

- Usopp ?

- Oui ?

- Ça ressemble à une aventure.

Cela ressemblait plus à une question qu'à une information. Son ami réfléchit quelques instants. Puis répondit en toute sincérité.

- Ou à un tas d'emmerdements. Mais ce n'est qu'une question de point de vue.

* * *

_**Prochainement (enfin on espère, avec la classe prépa, c'est pas gagné d'avance), sur vos écrans …**_

_**Esthetic City.**_

_**La suite.**_

_**Peut être.**_

_**Ce serait pas mal.**_

**_

* * *

_**

* Certains ayant en horreur le mot « auteur » écrit au féminin, l'auteur(e)** a préféré recourir à ce procédé.

** Si l'auteur(e) parle d'elle-même à la troisième personne, ce n'est pas par narcissisme***, mais parce qu'elle trouvait que ça rendait bien dans un extra un peu scénarisé.

*** Même si on se sent plus à l'aise cachée derrière un « elle » que derrière un « je »****.

**** Elle sait que c'est assez énervant*****.

***** S'il vous plaît, ne lui jetez pas de cailloux.


	5. Chapitre 3 : Du karma

**Esthetic City**

**Auteur :** Kinshasa

**Fandom :** One Piece

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Aventure-fantastique/Humour/Romance

**Pairing :** Principalement Zoro/Sanji

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à maître (Y)Oda, ma seule participation étant mes petits OCs (sauf Fred que je cède à Bloody-Cookie si elle le veut ^^) ...

Je sais ce que vous allez penser. Je le sais.

Et vous aurez raison.

Publier un chapitre par an, voilà qui n'est pas vraiment un ryhtme de publication intéressant ... Alors, du plus profond de mon coeur, **TOUTES MES EXCUSES !** Vraiment, je vous promets de publier plus souvent désormais ! Je le jure (encore une fois) !

Sur ce j'espère que vous me pardonnerez et apprécierez ce chapitre ...

Oh, au fait, les réponses aux reviews sont en bas. ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Du karma et autres conceptions de la Chance**_

* * *

Il n'y avait rien à redire, Esthetic City était vraiment une ville magnifique.

Un peu trop blanche, tout de même, songeait Emeric Jones.

D'accord, que le complexe hospitalier soit de cette couleur, ça ne le choquait pas … Mais qu'elle s'étende à la ville toute entière ? Peut être était-ce exagéré. En même temps, l'hôpital semblait tant dévorer la cité que cela lui parut presque … normal. Après tout, c'était bien grâce à cet hôpital que la petite île vivait, il n'était que justice qu'elle s'adapte à l'institution, en guise de rétribution.

La réputation d'Esthetic City grandissait fortement ces dernières. Beaucoup de gens, se dit-il, venaient là-bas désarmés, à la merci de quiconque pour se faire soigner : les médecins d'Esthetic City s'occupaient de tous, qu'ils soient marchands ou fugitifs poursuivis, de la marine ou de la piraterie. L'argent, tout de même, restait une condition nécessaire de la guérison.

Une île pleine de bonnes âmes prêtes à vous venir en aide sans poser de questions.

La cible parfaite.

* * *

L'univers haïssait profondément Sanji.

Il n'aurait jamais vraiment su expliquer pourquoi. La raison d'une telle haine le dépassait complètement. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi _toujours_ lui ? Il n'avait jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit –du moins, quand on ne l'avait pas provoqué ou quand la personne en question n'était pas Zoro-, alors pourquoi semblait-il être constamment puni ?

Marchant rageusement à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital, Sanji n'avait aucune idée d'où il allait. Tout ce qu'il cherchait à faire à ce moment précis était de mettre la plus grande distance entre lui et le cabinet du prétendu docteur au regard fixe. Etrangement, au fur et à mesure qu'augmentait sa colère, il lui semblait que les portes des chambres des patients apparaissaient de plus en plus … fragiles.

Il essaya d'allumer une cigarette. Après tout, cela restait le meilleur moyen pour le calmer.

Une infirmière croisa son chemin.

Il éteignit sa cigarette.

Ainsi s'acheva la causalité qui provoqua du côté d'Esthetic City la perte d'une porte en acier fin, modèle A 400B du catalogue d'hiver, qui eut le malheur de ne pas disposer d'une ouverture automatique assez rapide. Dans le vide qu'elle avait laissé, son bourreau la fixait, murmurant des propos plus ou moins injurieux à l'égard d'un abruti en blouse blanche. Un petit cri le fit revenir à lui et il leva les yeux sur les deux silhouettes qui occupaient la chambre.

- Salut, crétin de cuistot. C'est sympa de nous rendre visite.

En revanche, l'univers avait un faible pour Zoro.

* * *

Il était inutile de nier que Chopper avait souvent été dépassé par les évènements. Mais cela semblait être une des conditions requises pour faire partie de l'équipage des Mugiwaras, après tout, avec un capitaine comme Luffy, on avait du mal à anticiper les faits. Cependant, Chopper devenait de plus en plus prévoyant : la vie aventureuse et passablement imprévisible sur le Vogue Merry puis sur le Sunny l'avait entraîné à s'attendre à tout.

Mais il n'avait pas pu anticiper _ça_.

- Doooonc … Tu es sorti de chez le psychiatre de l'hôpital furieux, tu as erré à travers les couloirs et tu as juste … défoncé une porte au hasard ?

- Voilà. Une porte au hasard.

- La mienne, donc.

Sanji lança un regard noir à l'homme aux bandelettes. Cette putain de porte, pensait-il. Sur toutes les portes de cet hôpital, il avait fallu qu'il défonce la putain de porte qui menait à la chambre de Zoro. Ou l'univers essayait de lui faire passer un message, ou l'aura détestable du marimo s'était entendue autour de cette zone.

Et l'autre était là, tranquille, assis sur son lit, à le regarder tandis qu'il essayait de calmer le petit médecin, en arborant un sourire moqueur. Un dit sourire, soit dit en passant, qui signifiait aussi bien « Je sais où on t'a envoyé » que « Approche dans un rayon d'un mètre et je redécore cette chambre avec ton sang ».

Il ne savait même pas comment aborder Zoro ! Devait-il agir comme d'habitude ? Ou plutôt se faire petit et, pour une fois dans sa vie, la mettre en veilleuse ? En était-il seulement capable ?

Zoro, lui, se trouvait étrangement calme. Après tout ce qu'il avait subi, il n'était que justice de vouloir dépecer le cuistot, non ? Bon, tant pis, il verrait bien quand il aurait récupéré ses sabres de toute façon.

Oui, Zoro était très peu porté à l'introspection.

- N'étais-tu pas allé voir ce médecin pour mieux contrôler tes problèmes de rage ? reprit Chopper.

- Euh … En théorie.

- En théorie ?

- Ce n'était que la première séance.

- Donc … tu comptes en faire d'autres ?

- Non.

- HEIN ? Mais … Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, ça n'a pas eu l'air de …

- J'estime que les résultats de cette première séance sont assez suffisants.

- Ma porte peut s'en porter garante.

- Oh toi, la fer …

Et il s'arrêta.

Il regarda Zoro, puis Chopper, puis Zoro. Puis de nouveau Chopper. Et encore Zoro.

- Chopper, arrête le, j'ai l'impression que sa tête va exploser.

- AAAh ! Sanji, est-ce que ça va ?

- Hm … Oui, ouioui, ça va …

Sanji toussota un peu. Il désigna d'un vague mouvement de tête la porte métallique gisant près du lit de l'épéiste.

- Ah, hum … Désolé … pour ta porte.

Le cuistot qui s'excusait ? Ca, c'était vraiment une première.

- Hé ben, ta séance a au moins eu pour effet de te rendre poli.

- Ne pousse tout de même pas le bouchon trop loin, marimo …

- Ah, il faudra m'excuser, je m'étais beaucoup attaché à cette porte.

- Ce fut rapide.

- Pas autant que ta séance chez le psy.

- Grâce à laquelle j'ai obtenu des résultats prodigieux.

- Veux-tu dire que tes prochaines rechutes seront aussi théâtrales que celle ci ?

- Es-tu conscient que je suis encore en mesure d'envoyer valser _ta_ porte sur les crétins aux cheveux verts ?

- CA SUFFIT !

Malgré la taille imposante qu'avait désormais Chopper, les deux rivaux continuaient de se défier du regard. Ah, pensa Zoro, voilà qui lui avait manqué ! Une journée n'était pas une journée réussie sans au moins un accrochage verbal avec Sanji, surtout quand il le gagnait. Il jeta un œil à Chopper qui questionnait son adversaire puis reporta son attention sur Sanji qui … détournait les yeux ? Quoi ? Pourquoi abandonnait-il déjà ? Allons bon, il l'avait blessé alors il n'avait plus le droit d'engager de joutes verbales ?

Zoro eut la victoire amère.

- Même pas Luffy et Usopp ? Ils ne sont pas partis il y a bien longtemps pourtant … continuait le petit renne.

- Non, je ne pense pas avoir croisé qui que ce soit de l'équipage en venant ici … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ça t'inquiète ?

- Un … un peu … Juste avant que tu n'arrive, je suis allé chercher un verre d'eau à Zoro. Je n'ai vu personne en chemin mais ça m'a semblé … extrêmement calme.

- Trop calme ? précisa Sanji.

- Oui.

Un silence s'abattit dans la petite chambre.

- Vous … vous pensez … que ce n'est qu'un mauvais pressentiment injustifié ?

- Oui, évide- …

- Bien sû- …

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent. Pour une fois, leurs pensées étaient synchronisées.

Nooon … Les autres ne se seraient pas déjà mis dans le pétrin …

… Si ?

* * *

Ils étaient tous très concentrés sur la tâche qui les attendait. Tous savaient que ça ne serait pas facile. Qu'il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout.

- Moi je dis qu'il peut le faire.

- Allez, vas-y !

- Il va pas y arriver, il va pas y arriver ! Oh mon dieu, il va pas y arriver !

- C'est notre nakama Usopp ! Il va forcément y arriver !

L'appareillage trembla et sembla s'affaisser légèrement. Tous retinrent leur souffle. Ils voulaient tant lui venir en aide, mais ils étaient conscients que le moindre mouvement brusque pouvait être fatal. Ils se contentèrent donc de crier, de l'encourager du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

- On va le perdre !

- Non ! Je refuse d'un perdre un autre !

- Le temps va lui manquer ! Le temps va lui manquer !

Un léger cliquetis se fit entendre. Comme un seul homme, ils baissèrent les yeux sur l'appareillage. Puis sur leur nakama. Et enfin ils exultèrent.

- Bravo Brook ! Tu l'as fait !

- On était sûr que tu réussirais !

- Yohohoho, s'exclama le musicien en s'épongeant le front –malgré le fait que, sans peau, il n'aurait théoriquement pas dû suer-. J'ai crû que je n'y arriverais jamais !

Il se pencha pour ramasser la petite peluche de chien couleur neige, souvenir d'Esthetic City, et la sortit du ventre de la machine.

- Tout de même, dit-il, c'est vraiment difficile d'attraper une de ces petites choses avec une pince télécommandée …

* * *

Emeric Jones avait eu beaucoup de mal à briefer son équipage.

En même temps, se disait-il, la faute lui en incombait un peu. Il était bien bâti, se débrouillait plus que correctement en combat, et il lui avait été dit qu'il serait doté, comme tous ses ancêtres, d'une longue espérance de vie. Mais il était parti en mer avec l'idée que recruter des hommes plus intelligents que soi résultait très souvent en une mutinerie. Et Emeric Jones tenait à sa longue espérance de vie.

Il avait donc fallu leur expliquer le plan une bonne dizaine de fois. Mais désormais, ils semblaient avoir compris l'idée. Non, il ne faudra pas attaquer l'île de front avec les canons. Il ne faudra pas non plus accoster puis se ruer vers l'entrée, l'arme à la main. Selon leur capitaine, il faudra se faire passer pour des malades, infiltrer l'hôpital puis, une fois que les éléments importants auront été repérés -c'est-à-dire l'argent et les éventuels gardes-, attaquer de l'intérieur. Puis enfin, rejoindre le camp de Daniel Jones, frère du capitaine et leader des Visages sanglants, placé avec son équipage en faction sur l'île depuis bientôt deux mois, en prévision du gros coup à venir.

Puis ils seraient riches.

Enfin, les frères Jones seraient riches. Leurs équipages auront tragiquement péris dans les incendies -simultanés- de leurs navires. Oui, on n'aimait pas vraiment partager dans la famille.

Juché sur la figure de proue, Emeric jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la cité.

Esthetic City était vraiment une ville magnifique.

Elle le serait d'autant plus quand elle brûlerait.

* * *

Blanc. Froid.

Il faisait blanc et froid.

Le docteur Slonne ignorait ce qui la poussait en cet instant précis, assise devant une bonne tasse de café et entourée de collègues sympathiques, à penser une chose pareille. Pour ce qui était du blanc, elle le concédait, ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre. Mais pour le froid ? Certes ce n'était pas une île tropicale, mais la température ambiante était bien loin d'être glaciale, bien trop loin pour faire frissonner ainsi la jeune titulaire.

Elle ferma les yeux et porta le café à ses lèvres, dans l'espoir de faire sortir de son esprit cette ignoble sensation qui l'engourdissait de jours en jours. Après quelques gorgées, elle reposa la tasse et fit de nouveau le point sur sa situation.

Blanc. Froid.

Vide.

Un vide inexplicable s'étendait autour d'elle quand elle ouvrit ses yeux. Des formes semblaient bouger dans le fond grisâtre qui recouvrait tout. Plusieurs d'entre elles prirent plus de consistance que les autres, ectoplasmes incertains pris en pleine action. Une ou deux s'agitaient particulièrement. Elles donnaient l'impression de tomber de ciels imaginaires pour s'accrocher de justesse à des draps inexistants, s'entre-tuaient, brûlaient de l'intérieur.

Slonne plissa des yeux. La forme sembla ralentir dans son mouvement, tendant vers elle ce qui pouvait être un bras muni d'une arme indistincte. Puis elle fit feu.

Et le docteur Slonne ouvrit réellement les yeux.

Heureusement que l'infirmière Angel avait continué à monopoliser l'attention pendant tout ce temps, aucun –ou presque- n'avait remarqué son « absence » suivit de son bref sursaut. Il faudrait faire plus attention la prochaine fois. Ne pas le refaire devant des collègues. Et surtout, ne pas le refaire quand les dits collègues incluaient le docteur Fred.

- Docteur Slonne ? Vous allez bien ?

Cette question aurait semblé infiniment plus normale (et presque touchante venant d'un homme d'habitude si froid avec les autres) si le psychiatre avait cligné des yeux. Au moins une fois aurait été suffisante.

Angel arrêta tout de suite de parler et se tourna d'un bloc vers Slonne, l'air vaguement inquiet.

- Madame Slonne ? Vous vous sentez mal ? Non parce qu'il faut absolument me le dire, hein ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous êtes stressée ? Fatiguée ? Vous êtes triste ? C'est ça ? Non, parce que vous savez que vous pouvez _tout me dire_, hein ! Absolument tout !

L'inquiétude était légèrement trop forcée. Bonne comédienne au demeurant, mais un poil trop dramatique. L'ardeur avec laquelle elle avait pris les mains de la chirurgienne en était une autre preuve. Slonne dégagea ses mains et pensa à toutes les confessions qu'avait dû obtenir la jeune infirmière grâce à ce talent pour se composer un carnet de chantage aussi imposant.

- Non Angel, vous ne saurez rien sur moi. Et puis ce n'était rien d'exceptionnel. Je suis fatiguée par la masse de travail, voilà tout.

La jeune infirmière secoua ses boucles blondes en riant.

- Ah, ça valait quand même la peine d'essayer. Mais cela dit, je comprends parfaitement. Moi même, je suis é-pui-sée, dit-elle en se renversant dramatiquement sur sa chaise. C'est incroyable le nombre de malades ces temps ci ! Et vas-y que je veux de l'eau, et vas-y que mon oreiller est trop peu épais …

- Infirmière Angel, vous ne pouvez pas parler des patients ainsi, la coupa Noyyan.

La jeune blonde lui lança un regard mauvais. Mate, longs cheveux bruns crépus, yeux comme deux billes noires, la nouvelle employée contrastait un peu trop avec elle. Elle s'accommodait plus facilement des gens qui lui ressemblaient, déjà parce qu'elle pouvait trouver leur secret plus rapidement. Mais pour le moment, elle n'avait aucune prise sur Noyyan, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une question de temps. Le côté « bonne conscience » de la jeune nouvelle lui tapait légèrement sur le système.

- Rien m'empêche de parler comme je veux, Noyyan. Tu peux aller t'faire voir, toi et ton « politiquement correct ».

- Qu'est-ce que c'est déjà ? demanda Fred, le regard toujours fixe.

- Eh bien, c'est … commença Noyyan.

- Seulement ce que les gens ont envie d'entendre, pour résumer.

- Non, c'est bien plus compliqué que ça !

- C'est bien pour ça qu'j'ai dit « pour résumer ».

- Donc qu'est-ce que c'est au final ?

- Mais tu vas lâcher le morceau, oui, Fred ?

Le docteur Slonne finit tranquillement son café. Elle était habituée aux jérémiades et querelles de ses collaborateurs désormais. Et elle savait également qu'ils étaient capables de bien pire, alors pas de quoi s'inquiéter de cette ridicule prise de bec. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle était de plus en plus détachée de tout. Comme beaucoup maintenant. Peut être une déformation professionnelle.

- Est-ce qu'il y a vraiment plus de malades ces temps ci ? s'informa Fred.

En parlant de détaché …

- Quoi, tu t'en es pas rendu compte ? Les patients viennent pas te voir en psycho ?

- Non, pas exactement.

- Ben ils devraient pourtant. Racontent vraiment des trucs bizarres …

- Comme quoi ?

- Oh, des trucs un peu glauques, ajouta Angel en voyant qu'elle avait piqué l'intérêt du jeune homme. Ca te plairait j'pense. » Elle se pencha et murmura d'un air entendu. « Si tu veux mon avis, 'devaient être déjà tous être tarés avant …

- Angel !

- EN TOUT CAS, ça donne un boulot de dingue. Pas étonnant que vous vous sentiez fatiguée madame Slonne. Un peu plus de café ?

- Non merci, on m'attend d'une minute à l'autre dans le service. Il faut que je me remette au travail.

- Beaucoup de patients en chirurgie esthétique en ce moment ? s'enquit Noyyan.

- Oh, un groupe de marins vient juste d'arriver. Cicatrices nombreuses, ce genre de choses. Certains étaient assez endommagés, mais leur capitaine a exprimé leur désir général de se faire opérer.

- « Endommagés » ?

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut que …

Les bip retentirent dans toute la salle de repos, ce qui n'était pas un exploit quand on savait qu'elle ne faisait que cinq mètres carrés. Slonne attrapa son appareil, Noyyan faisant de même. Angel décida que deux personnes sur trois suffisaient, qu'il fallait pas exagérer, merci bien, surtout si c'était pour lui apprendre la nouvelle dans quelques secondes. La titulaire leva un sourcil et soupira.

- Quel cas difficile … Bon, il semblerait que la chirurgie plastique doive attendre. Angel, venez avec moi. Cas d'urgence maximale en chambre A71.

L'infirmière s'exécuta et toutes deux se pressèrent vers la porte au bout du long couloir sur lequel donnait la salle de repos.

- Chambre A71 … commença Fred, presque plus pour lui-même que pour Noyyan restée à ses côtés. On en a parlé plus tôt non ? Ca me dit quelque chose …

Slonne, sans s'arrêter de courir, tourna la tête vers lui à mi-chemin de la sortie.

- Evidemment, dit-elle. C'est la chambre de Roronoa Zoro.

* * *

Sanji faisait très régulièrement les choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Il parlait souvent quand il aurait mieux valu qu'il se taise, il en faisait trop, beaucoup trop, alors qu'un peu de modération l'aurait amené là où il ne se serait jamais imaginé arriver. Il avait conscience de ce manque de contrôle, il avait grandi avec. Il savait quand il fallait se taire, il était loin d'être aussi naïf et idiot qu'il le laissait parfois paraître, mais il aimait cette démesure, ce caractère bien trempé et impulsif qui le définissait. Oui, Sanji avait toujours quelque chose à faire ou à dire.

Mais pour une fois, il était pétrifié et sans voix.

- Sanji ! SANJI !

Le cuisinier sembla soudainement prendre conscience de Chopper, penché sur le corps inerte et essayant de relancer le cœur du jeune escrimeur. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils ainsi ? Sanji avait perdu le compte depuis le long bip strident qui avait signalé l'arrêt cardiaque de Zoro.

L'arrêt cardiaque de Zoro.

Le cœur de Zoro s'était arrêté de battre.

- Ou tu restes ici à reformuler, ou tu vas chercher de l'aide ! hurla le jeune médecin, sans méchanceté, à un Sanji qui ne se rendait même plus compte qu'il parlait à voix haute.

A vrai dire, Chopper était lui aussi dans tous ses états, même s'il le dissimulait bien mieux que le jeune blond qui s'était enfin décidé à se ruer sur la porte (ou du moins l'espace où elle avait été). Rien, absolument rien, ne l'avait alerté, il n'y avait eu aucun signe avant-coureur de cette soudaine crise cardiaque, pas de suffocation, pas de signe de douleur, rien. C'était comme s'il s'était endormi sur le pont du Sunny, d'un seul coup et sans prévenir.

A la différence notable qu'il venait cette fois de passer de vie à trépas.

Sanji réfléchissait à toute allure. Pourquoi le cœur de Zoro s'était-il ainsi arrêté ? Ils ne se battaient même pas bon sang, ils n'étaient qu'en train d'échanger des piques ! Sur un ton acide, certes, mais calme ! Puis ce crétin avait cessé de répondre et l'écho de la machine avait empli la chambre. Etait-ce encore de sa faute ? N'avait-il pas provoqué qu'une commotion cérébrale ? Il essaya de se rappeler les quelques livres de médecine qu'il avait vainement tenté de lire tout petit. Un choc à la tête pouvait affecter les autres organes, non ?

Et il ne pouvait rien faire, à part courir chercher une aide dont il n'était même pas certain de l'efficacité. Pour la seconde fois en l'espace de quelques mois, il voyait Zoro mourir et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Et cette fois ci, il avait la désagréable certitude que c'était uniquement à cause de lui. Merde.

Saleté de Thriller Bark.

Il eut tout juste le temps de se plaquer contre le mur quand le docteur Slonne et son infirmière déboulèrent dans la chambre, les yeux rivés sur le corps de l'épéiste, Angel poussant une imposante machine sur roulettes qui était la cause principale de son esquive. Il vit la chirurgienne repousser un peu sèchement Chopper et déchirer plus qu'enlever la chemise blanche de Zoro, révélant la peu reluisante cicatrice de son dernier combat contre Mihawk. Ainsi que son torse. Parfaitement musclé.

Nooon, il n'avait tout de même pensé ça, si ?

Slonne posa sa paume contre la peau nue de l'épéiste et ses pupilles se dilatèrent faiblement tandis qu'elle semblait psalmodier.

- Alors ?

- Ses fonctions vitales semblent plus ou moins affectées par un organisme qui … » Elle s'arrêta à la vue de ce qui se produisait aux alentours de là où elle avait posé la main quelques secondes auparavant.

- Oh, oh … fit Angel en voyant les coulées, encore faibles mais bien visibles, de sang sous la peau du jeune homme.

- Plus grave que ce que je pensais, murmura Slonne. Hey, vous ! Allez chercher une infirmière … Plus vite que ça !

Même si le ton paraissait tout à fait calme, Sanji, interrompu en pleine introspection, sentit l'ordre pressant et l'inquiétude qu'il dissimulait et partit cette fois en trombe de la chambre. Se tournant ensuite vers Chopper, Slonne lui demanda d'aller donner l'ordre de préparer un bloc pour s'occuper de l'hémorragie interne et trouver la saleté qui l'avait causée. Puis, elle s'occupa de Zoro.

- Défibrillateur. A trois : un, deux …

Le cœur de Zoro ne repartit pas.

- Augmentez l'intensité. Un, deux …

- Mince, regardez-moi tout ce sang ! Mais … –QUOI ? ! Vous avez vu ce- .. ?

- Concentrez vous mademoiselle Angel. Si on le perd maintenant, peu nous importera de savoir pourquoi des mandibules sortent de son ventre.

* * *

Emeric Jones se réjouissait.

Le plan était parfait, ses hommes semblaient enfin l'avoir compris, et pour l'instant, la chance semblait leur sourire. Il contempla son navire, amarré au port de l'hôpital tandis que son équipage jouait les faux malades. Une seconde vague de soigneurs arrivait, désarmés, prêts à bien faire, pleins de bonne volonté. Parfait.

Esthetic City n'opposerait vraiment aucune résistance.

Un coup facile.

Normalement.

* * *

**~~~~ Esthetic City ~~~~**

* * *

J'ai été obligée de couper ce chapitre en deux, ou vous auriez eu droit à un chapitre équivalent à peu près 25 pages Word ... Ce qui est un vrai cauchemard à éditer sur FFnet (oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tous les tirets de mes dialogues sont supprimés lorsque je charge le chapitre depuis mon ordi. Donc je dois tous les remettre. Si quelqu'un sait comment régler ce problème, par pitié, qu'il me le dise). Le chapitre 4 devrait donc arriver très rapidement ...

Je voudrais vraiment remercier tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews et, merci, c'est grâce à vous que j'ai repris l'écriture d'EC en me connectant par hasard sur mon ancienne adresse e-mail où elles étaient toutes transmises. D'où les remerciements suivants (et d'avance pardon si j'oublie quelqu'un) :

**Clelie** : Merci de suivre la publication de cette fic avec toute l'ardeur d'une fan-girl (et crois moi, je sais ce que c'est ! ;P), je suis maintenant presque habituée chaque fois que je poste un chapitre à une review de ta part : c'est vraiment très agréable ! Merci de tout coeur !

Je viens de voir par hasard la review que tu as posté aujourd'hui même, lorsque j'éditais ce chapitre. Quelle coïncidence ! Encore merci. J'espère que ce chapitre ne décevra pas tes attentes. ^^

**Bloody-Cookie** : Outre le fait que j'adore ton pseudo, merci infiniment de suivre la fic et de me laisser des reviews aussi joyeuses ! C'est toujours un plaisir de les lire ! N'hésite pas à en poster désormais. XD Et ne t'en fais pas, j'ai également beaucoup de mal à associer les reviewers aux auteurs des fics qu'il m'arrive de lire ...

Quant à Fred, s'il te plaît, je veux bien te le donner (comme tu as pû peut être le lire dans le disclaimer). Il m'a toujours fait peur personnellement ! ^^"

**Svart Alfe** : Je crois que tu détiens le record de ma plus longue review (ce qui est très encourageant pour moi) ! XD Merci beaucoup pour tout tes gentils commentaires.

Quant à savoir s'il y aura du yaoi ... si tu le demandes, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en priverais ! ^^ Cependant, je fais toujours dans le soft ou je n'en fais pas. Je préfère largement l'ambiguité. Je ne sais si ça t'ira ! ^^'

**Ailes écarlates :** J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'aimais pas les psy ... Je ne sais pas trop comment tu vas prendre la suite de la fic ! XD Bien, j'espère. Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir de les lire.

**Kazu Chan :** Merci pour les encouragements ! ^^ Quant au qualificatif d'addictive ... Je ne sais pas si ma fic le mérite, surtout avec ce chapitre assez ennuyeux à mon goût car coupé en deux ... Quoi qu'il en soit, merci beaucoup !

**Ka Cendres :** Merci d'avoir noté l'oeil noir-univers, j'étais très contente d'avoir trouvé cela sur le coup ... ^^' Et je partage ton avis sur une potentielle thérapie des Mugiwaras. Au moins, ça donnerait du travail au collègue en question ! XD

**Vert-Framboise-Rouge-Citron :** Merci, ça me touche beaucoup que tu aimes mon style ! ^^ Quant aux yeux de Sanji, oui, moi aussi j'en avais un peu assez de _toujours _voir Sanji avec les yeux bleus dans les fan arts et les fan fics ... Encore merci !

J'aimerais sincèrement remercier tout le monde personnellement mais je suis trop fainéante (donc j'ai juste pris les plus fréquents reviewers). Alors merci aussi :à Mugi Story, Ruka, Surnoom, Fan Royxhavoc, Faucheur, Nami-Love-Sanji, Amayumi, Mimi Chan, o0-mIchIk0-0o, la tarée de Michael Jackson, Monkey D Lanny, One Piece 42600, Maty-Fifi, Nakama-Chan, Morgane, Ann-Laure, Loynis, Maru San, Furyïna, Lafoudresse et Caidy Chan : merci à tous !

Biz,

Kinshasa.


	6. Chapitre 4 : Des archives

**Esthetic City**

**Auteur :** Kinshasa

**Fandom :** One Piece

**Rating :** T

**Genre :** Aventure-fantastique/Humour/Romance

**Pairing :** Principalement Zoro/Sanji

**Disclaimer :** Oda sama, tout vous revient, je suis même prête à vous donner mes exécrables OC (sauf Fred que j'ai déjà donné à Bloody Cookie) ...

Hey ! Deux chapitres en à peu près deux mois c'est déjà mieux, non ? ^^

Honnêtement, j'aurais pu le publier plus tôt mais j'étais tellement prise par la finition de ma BD pour la Japan Expo que ça a pris plus de temps ... A ce sujet, si vous y allez aussi et que vous voulez me passer un petit coucou, il y a plus d'informations en bas, juste avant les réponses aux reviews.

Pour me faire pardonner de l'année d'absence qui précédait le chapitre 3, voici un long chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Encore désolée pour mes délais d'écriture et bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

**Des archives et multiples divergences de la réalité**

* * *

_Ce jour là, un certain nombre d'évènements se produisirent simultanément à Esthetic City._

_On en retint surtout trois._

* * *

Un infirmier de service dans le couloir, alerté par le vacarme, percuta Sanji qui, en un instant, le traîna par le col sur les lieux du drame, qui incluait aussi une pauvre porte défoncée laissée à l'abandon sur le sol, contre laquelle le pauvre homme (qui marmonnait que rien dans son contrat d'aide soignant ne l'avait prévenu sur cela) fut brutalement relâché. Paniqué, le jeune blond regardait anxieusement les médecins puis son nakama. Le docteur avait baissé les bras et contemplait les stigmates de Zoro. Ce dernier était désormais d'une pâleur cadavérique.

Mais au moins, le bip habituel avait repris.

- Bon, il est reparti pour un tour, mais 'l va nous claquer dans les pattes si on l'empêche pas de pisser le sang !

- Exact. Ah, vous revoilà ! Jeune homme, dit elle à l'infirmier, aidez l'infirmière Angel à installer ce patient dans une civière et conduisez le immédiatement au bloc opératoire. Salle 4.

- Vous pensez vraiment que le renne a déjà eu l'temps d'arriver là-bas ? demanda Angel tandis qu'elle et l'infirmier s'exécutaient.

- En tout cas, si vous traînez ainsi, il aura eu le temps de choisir la musique d'ambiance avant qu'on y arrive.

- Je peux faire quelque chose ?

Tous trois se retournèrent vers Sanji qui attendait fiévreusement une réponse en tremblant. Imperceptiblement. Mais en tremblant quand même.

Chose qu'il ne reconnut bien sûr jamais par la suite.

Le docteur Slonne l'ignora et sortit rapidement de la chambre pour se diriger vers le bloc. Mais les deux subalternes eurent pitié de lui.

- Vous … commença gentiment Angel, vous pouvez aller chercher vos camarades. Il aura … il aura sûrement besoin de votre soutien à son réveil.

L'infirmier l'approuva et ils partirent sur les talons de la chirurgienne, un sourire embarrassé flottant sur leurs lèvres. Sanji leur jeta un regard un peu confus tandis qu'ils emmenaient Zoro étendu peu gracieusement sur la civière. Les autres … Oui, ça … ça, il pouvait le faire. Pendant qu'il s'élançait vers le hall principal de l'hôpital, les infirmiers avaient rattrapé la jeune titulaire. Elle jeta un œil sceptique à l'épéiste évanoui.

- Ca ne va pas être de tout repos, je peux vous l'affirmer …

- On vous croit. Hé, en parlant de repos, quelqu'un a t-il vu Elias dans le coin récemment ?

* * *

- Bon, vous vous nommez Elias, si je me rappelle bien.

- Oui.

- Et vous êtes le directeur de cet hôpital.

- En quelque sorte oui.

- Et médecin de surcroît.

- Neurochirurgien pour être exact.

- Bienbienbienbien … Donc je suppose que vous avez les qualités intellectuelles requises pour porter autant de responsabilités.

- Euh … oui.

- Parfait. Dans ce cas, EXPLIQUEZ MOI POURQUOI VOUS VENEZ DE NOUS BLOQUER TOUS LES TROIS SUR LE TOIT DE VOTRE FOUTU HOSTO ?

Il était stupéfiant, songeait Robin, vraiment stupéfiant de voir à quel point leur navigatrice n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle désirait réellement. Déjà, il y avait son semblant de relation avec leur capitaine, qui réussirait parfaitement si l'un des deux se décidait enfin à se lancer. Et maintenant, leur situation. Elle qui était irritée par la monotonie de cette dite situation encore une heure auparavant, voilà qu'elle se plaignait d'une providentielle … animation.

Même si Robin reconnaissait que la dite animation aurait pu être de meilleure qualité. Mais au moins, la mer était juste à côté. Enfin, en bas …

- Parce que, bon, continuait Nami, un ou deux tics nerveux apparaissant sur son visage, pour ce que vous appelez la « mission de sauvetage », je peux comprendre : vous vous êtes fait avoir par une porte équipée d'un double digicode dont vous ne vous rappelez que de la moitié. Nous deux, nous passons par là, très bien, nous entendons vos « essais » d'appels à l'aide, nous venons vous ouvrir, vous nous remerciez et vous commencez à nous faire la conversation, jusque là tout va bien.

Nami pointa un doigt rageur vers les battants blindés et menaçants de l'entrée qui tentait vainement de se faire passer pour une modeste porte.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi avoir refermé la porte AVANT QU'AUNCUN D'ENTRE NOUS NE SOIT SORTI !

- Euh … je n'aime parler à quelqu'un avec une porte ouverte à côté.

Robin prit ses aises sur le rebord du toit pendant que la jeune rousse finissait de massacrer le pauvre colosse. En temps normal, son fruit du démon les aurait sortis d'ici mais pour des raisons de sécurité, les épaisses portes menant aux différents étages du complexe étaient faites d'un alliage savant incluant une dose assez importante de pierre marine. Tout comme la majeure partie du toit. Tant pis, il faudra trouver un autre moyen …

Sur les dalles blanches du toit, le soleil du midi commençait à les cuire. L'archéologue se dit qu'ils s'étaient une fois de plus mis dans un beau pétrin … surtout si elle avait pu voir les barils de poudre dissimulés sur le vaisseau pirate amarré plus bas.

* * *

_On raconta que l'hôpital avait subi une attaque massive de brigands, heureusement repoussés par des pirates de passage, que le personnel soignant avait découvert un nouveau parasite gigantesque dans l'estomac d'un patient, et que ce dernier y avait survécu, et enfin qu'une mallette de type B-48 avait été dérobée au nez et à la barbe de la sécurité._

_Ce qu'on avait oublié cependant, c'est que la mémoire humaine a toujours tendance à exagérer les faits passés. Et que les archives, ça existe._

* * *

- La salle n'est pas encore prête docteur Slonne.

En vérité, elle l'était depuis plus de vingt minutes, grâce aux indications de Chopper.

Le sexisme ne comptait pourtant pas vraiment au nombre des travers, pourtant importants, du personnel médical d'Esthetic City. Les femmes avaient depuis longtemps montré qu'elles n'avaient plus rien à prouver, et les hommes s'en accommodaient plutôt bien.

Devant le docteur Slonne cependant, le personnel masculin se sentait soudain le besoin d'affirmer leur virilité par un machisme exagéré. Peut être était ce dû au fait qu'en face de Slonne, tout homme avait l'impression de se retrouver devant sa maîtresse d'école.

- Alors à moins d'avoir un cas tout à fait exceptionnel …

Slonne se contenta de désigner les deux mandibules noires dans le corps derrière elle. Le visage du chirurgien émérite se figea brutalement. Son année de CM1 lui remontait à la gorge.

- Ah.

Slonne savait mater les gamins.

* * *

Ils s'étaient assis tous les trois sur le rebord du toit.

- Vous connaissez l'histoire du pingouin qui respire par les fesses ?

- Non, je ne crois pas, répondit Robin.

- Eh bien quand il s'assoit …

- MAIS FAITES LE TAIRE !

* * *

Quand on voulait avoir une chance dans l'équipage d'Emeric Jones, il fallait soit faire preuve d'une brutalité qui forçait l'admiration, soit d'une intelligence fine, subtile, assez discrète pour ne pas vous attirer la méfiance du capitaine mais assez imposante pour vous garantir le respect des autres pirates, et donc assurer votre survie. Le genre d'intelligence rusée qui vous donnait un coup d'avance et qui, en l'occurrence, servait parfaitement lors de phases d'infiltration.

Gros Dave avait choisi la première option.

Ainsi, suite à une incompréhension avec une infirmière qui lui demandait son nom, l'assaut sur Esthetic City fut lancé.

* * *

La première incision s'était déroulée sans accrocs.

La deuxième avait été plus délicate. Difficile en effet de savoir précisément où opérer quant le parasite que vous essayez de retirer a soudainement décidé d'aller voir du pays.

- 'tain, jura l'infirmière Angel, où est-ce que cette saleté est passée ? Docteur Slonne ? Où qu'on doit inciser maintenant ?

- Si cette « saleté » comme vous dites est bien le parasite auquel je pense, j'en ai peut être une idée …

- Vous savez ce que c'est qu'ce truc ?

- Pas tout à fait. Mais je connais son mode opératoire. Daemond est un spécialiste des cas extraordinaires et il m'a déjà entretenue sur les parasites de cette espèce.

Posant sa main contre la peau du jeune homme, elle scanna les dégâts subis par son patient. Une hémorragie au niveau des intestins, et maintenant … Mince. Le parasite suivait en effet le protocole évoqué par Daemond.

Slonne se tourna vers le seul autre interne parfaitement calme du bloc opératoire. En apparence seulement. Ses yeux laissaient clairement comprendre que, contrairement à ses trois autres camarades infirmiers, il n'éprouvait pas une excitation furieuse à la vue d'un cas si extraordinaire, mais une peur intense. Mais s'il fallait en envoyer un faire une commission, autant choisir celui qui était le plus près de régurgiter. Au moins il le ferait dehors.

- Vous là ! Allez chercher une mallette B-48 !

Une bombe aurait eu moins d'effet. Même Angel marqua un temps.

- Vous … vous en êtes sûre ? C'est … c'est un étranger après tout … Je, je n'ai rien contre lui, hein ! Mais les mallettes sont limitées … Faudrait pas les garder pour .. ?

- Hep ! Ca te dit quelque chose le 28 septembre ?

L'infirmier pâlit. Peut être que vomir maintenant serait une bonne idée. Non, il faudrait peut être quitter le champ de vision d'Angel avant. Le quitter rapidement. Très, très rapidement.

Slonne se retourna vers son infirmière attitrée pendant que le jeune homme filait à toutes jambes. Cette dernière lui adressa un clin d'œil complice, chose avec laquelle Slonne avait encore du mal. Cligner était peut être quelque chose qu'elle faisait plus souvent que Fred, mais tout de même. Chacun avait ses limites.

- Je vois que votre carnet est toujours aussi efficace miss Angel. Dois je vous rappeler que vous êtes passible de …

- Ouais, ouais, tout le plaisir est pour moi, boss ! Mais sinon, quand vous demandez une B-48, vous voulez dire que le parasite …

- … se nourrit d'hémoglobine. Une fois arrivé à maturité, il migre vers sa ressource principale et y reste accroché jusqu'à la mort du patient.

Angel se prépara donc à inciser le torse de l'épéiste. Ce qui était bien avec elle, pensa Slonne, c'était qu'elle était rapide à la détente.

- Et quel meilleur endroit pour becter des globules rouges qu'la pompe centrale, hein ?

* * *

Rassembler les mugiwaras ne figurait pas parmi les tâches les plus dures déjà effectuées par Sanji. Il y montrait d'ailleurs une aisance stupéfiante, secondée par des mois d'expérience, avec laquelle seuls Nami, Robin et parfois Chopper pouvaient rivaliser.

Les garder ensemble plus de dix minutes était toutefois nettement plus compliqué.

- Mais non, pour l'instant il … FRANKY, ARRETE DE PLEURER, CA COMMENCE A ME TAPER SUR LE SYSTEME ! Pour l'instant, ça va, calme toi Luffy. On l'a emmené dans un bloc opératoire en urgence, les médecins ont l'air plutôt confiants. Chopper devrait bientôt rapporter des nouvelles. Oui, des bonnes, Brook. Au fait, où sont Nami-swan et Robin-chan ? Vous ne les avez pas laissées toutes seules quand même ?

Le discours du jeune cuisinier aurait sans doute été plus convaincant s'il avait cessé de trembler. Même l'intérêt qu'il portait au sort de Nami et Robin semblait désormais secondaire. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre de craquer devant un Luffy, optimiste, mais dans tout ses états, un Franky qui s'était transformé en fontaine avant la fin de sa première phrase et un Brook sonné, ce qui lui enlevait le peu d'expressivité que lui permettait déjà son physique particulier. L'effet était assez effrayant. Quant à Usopp, qui était paradoxalement le seul soutien qu'il pouvait espérer, il lançait des regards nerveux à droite et à gauche depuis qu'il avait eu, pendant que Sanji expliquait les faits, un « mauvais pressentiment » tenace.

Heureusement pour la santé mentale de Sanji et l'intégrité physique de ses interlocuteurs, Chopper finit par arriver.

- Choooooooppeeeeeer ! Comment va Zoro ? Comment il va ? Comment il va ? demanda Luffy en secouant le jeune médecin.

- Il est staaaaa-biiiii-liiiiii-séééé –ARRETE DE ME SECOUER LUFFY ! On a libéré un bloc et ils sont en train de l'opérer … Ca a l'air de bien se passer !

Le sourire de Chopper était légèrement plus rassurant que celui de Sanji. Mais de peu. Il suffit cependant à remonter le moral des troupes, y compris celui du cuisinier, qui sentait d'ailleurs ses bons vieux automatismes revenir.

- Yohohoho, j'étais sûr qu'il n'aurait aucun problème ! Est-ce qu'on peut tout de même faire quelque chose pour lui ? intervint Brook.

- Euh, les gars … commença Usopp.

- Pas dans l'immédiat, non. Je crains qu'on ne puisse que le soutenir par la pensée.

- On doit bien pouvoir faire au moins un truc, nan ? Genre lui acheter des fleurs ou un truc de ce genre !

- Hey, écoutez moi, ce serait peut être une bonne idée si …

- Luffy, je ne pense pas que des fleurs soient très appropriées pour le marimo … Elles auront juste quelques instants de répit le temps qu'il trouve ses sabres. Il vaudrait mieux quelque chose de plus coriace. De vert. Et d'épineux si possible.

- … on restait sur nos gardes, vous croyez pas ? Ohé ? Les gars ?

- Et une chanson ? tenta Franky.

- Je ne pense pas que dans son état, trop de vacarme soit une bonne chose.

- Même une toute petite ? … Non ? Bon d'accord, très bien docteur.

- Non, vraiment, faudrait m'écouter là, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! Du genre tenace !

- Ne m'appelle pas docteur, idiot ! se tortilla Chopper.

- Vous êtes sûrs pour les fleurs ? bouda Luffy. Il y a pourtant un magasin super cool juste à côté, ils ont plein de trucs déments !

- ECOUTEZ MOI LES GARS !

- Ils vendent des cactus ?

Une balle traversa la tête de Brook. Sa coupe afro, pour être plus précis. Difficile en effet, même pour un pirate d'Emeric Jones, de rester concentré quand votre cible est plus en os qu'en chair.

Un silence pesant s'abattit dans le petit groupe des mugiwaras.

- Et voilà ce qui passe quand on ne m'écoute pas …

Lentement, très lentement, le groupe se retourna. Aucune peur, ni surprise, leurs visages affichaient clairement l'expression : « ce n'est pas le moment ». L'effet fut dévastateur parmi les troupes de pirates qui arrivaient par petits groupes dans l'immense hall d'entrée. Surtout grâce à Brook.

Chopper savait que la mêlée débuterait dans quelques secondes, et qu'il fallait par conséquent protéger les patients et les chemins donnant sur les blocs opératoires. Il se tourna vers Sanji pour lui communiquer ces consignes.

Le blond était parti.

Quelque chose dit à Chopper que l'allée menant au bloc de Zoro serait bientôt sécurisée.

* * *

Daemond s'estimait plutôt heureux.

Légiste de l'hôpital d'Esthetic City était un poste plutôt convoité. Dans sa morgue se retrouvaient les cadavres les plus intéressants des quatre mers, sujets d'étude toujours passionnants. En outre, il bénéficiait souvent de l'arrivage d'aventuriers malheureux de Grand Line, qui l'étonnaient toujours par l'originalité de leur mort.

Mais aujourd'hui, la situation était exceptionnelle. Daemond était dans un état de joie indescriptible, ce qui était très déconcertant quand on connaissait l'individu. En cet instant précis, il trépignait d'impatience : il avait un cas tout à fait inédit à disséquer. Rien ne devait le déranger.

Aujourd'hui, il avait un Logia.

Ce fut pour cela que l'interne chargé de lui annoncer l'attaque qui avait lieu dans les étages supérieurs anticipa parfaitement la trajectoire du vol de scalpels qui accueillit la nouvelle.

* * *

Elles pouvaient le voir. Là, agrippé à la paroi ventriculaire, l'immonde scarabée -couleur chair, mandibules noires- plongeait profondément ses mandibules dans le cœur, parasitant les afflux sanguins du patient. L'enlever serait délicat, pensa Slonne, mais la procédure devrait bien se passer si tout le monde gardait son calme et qu'on ne la dérangeait pas.

Les battants du bloc opératoire frappèrent violemment les murs. Slonne ne leva pas les yeux.

- Infirmière Angel, dites moi qu'un homme ne vient pas de fracasser les portes de cette salle d'opération avec une arme à la main.

- Non doc'.

- Ah ? Très bien.

- En fait, ils sont cinq.

- Ah.

* * *

_Premièrement, l'action des pirates étrangers dans la bataille fut grandement amplifiée. S'ils éliminèrent en effet de nombreux intrus, ils ne repoussèrent en rien « une attaque massive de brigands ». Le chef de l'époque qualifia plutôt la dite attaque comme celle « d'une bande de croquignoles pas aidés qu'on a eu vite fait de dégager, 'vindieu ! »_

* * *

Joey la Fouine était spécialisé dans les opérations en solitaire. Comprenez par là qu'il s'occupait généralement de piller la zone la plus tranquille du raid. Bien sûr, il ne voyait pas cela comme de la couardise. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est un pirate qu'on ne peut pas faire preuve de bon sens.

Son sixième sens pour éviter les ennuis le conduisit donc dans une branche du complexe hospitalier très paisible. Parfait. Rechargeant sa Gatling, il enfonça au hasard l'une des portes du service.

Et fut transpercé par deux yeux gris sous de fines lunettes.

- Bonjour, je suis le docteur Fred.

Joey se remit vite de sa surprise.

- INDIQUE MOI OU VOTRE ARGENT EST PLANQUE ET TOUT SE PASSERA BIEN ! !

- Je n'en doute pas, je n'en doute pas … Fred avisa l'horloge. Hmm, j'ai bientôt fini mon service mais je pense que je peux bien vous consacrer quelques instants.

- ME PREND PAS POUR UN … Euh, quoi ?

- Je crois que vous avez vraiment besoin de parler.

Agrippant l'épaule du bandit hébété, Fred l'assit sur un fauteuil en face de son bureau et alla se rasseoir. Il aborda avec l'enfance, un grand classique. Il ne fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour que Joey, en larmes sur le sujet de sa grand-mère maternelle, ne pose sa mitraillette sur le bureau du psychiatre.

Quoi qu'on en dise, Fred était un médecin passionné qui soignait ses patients, quels qu'ils soient, jusqu'au bout de son service.

C'est à dire dix sept heures.

* * *

Noyyan sirotait tranquillement son thé quand l'équipage d'Emeric Jones déboula dans les couloirs, certains à moitié vêtus comme des patients, leurs ceinturons de pirate dépassant de sous leurs blouses blanches, l'arme au poing et le regard confus de ceux qui, au moment d'appliquer le plan prévu, se demandent s'ils en ont bien compris tous les tenants et les aboutissants.

Forçant les chambres des patients, ils semblaient croire que la fortune personnelle de ces derniers serait dissimulée sous leur oreiller ou derrière la perche à perfusions, et que braquer leur pistolet sur l'occupant suffirait à lui faire cracher le morceau.

Noyyan se précipita dans une chambre très réduite d'où provenait le cri perçant d'une dame d'un certain âge. Quelque peu surpris, Petit Dave (frère de l'autre) se retourna vers la nouvelle arrivée : taille moyenne, longs cheveux bruns crépus, yeux noirs. Sexe féminin.

Inoffensive, donc.

Il reporta son attention sur sa proie actuelle. Pendant deux secondes environ.

La vieille dame hurla de nouveau quand il s'abattit sur le sol. On ne l'avait pas avertie de telles choses quand on lui avait conseillé Esthetic City.

- Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce que c'était que cela ? Il aurait pu me tuer vous savez ?

- Ne vous en faites pas, madame.

Noyyan rechargea distraitement son arme à répétition.

- Vos infirmières sont là.

* * *

Daemond ne savait pas se battre. Si quelqu'un d'hostile débarquait dans sa morgue, il se contentait de lui faire rapidement un croche patte et de l'enfermer dans un casier vide après l'avoir assommé à coup de pieds répétés. Etonnamment, ça ne ratait jamais.

Daemond ne croyait pas à la Chance. Il ne croyait pas à grand chose à vrai dire.

C'était sûrement pour cela que ça marchait.

* * *

- Je ne voudrais pas vous inquiéter, mais je crois bien que ce sont des barils de poudre.

Elias et Nami se retournèrent vers elle. Calmement, Robin désigna les tonneaux maladroitement dissimulés sous la bâche blanchâtre du bateau pirate. Le chef de service lança un regard aux deux jeunes femmes, s'humidifia les lèvres, se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de son imposant crâne puis jeta de nouveau un œil à ses camarades du moment.

- Bon, peut être qu'ils transportent des barils pour un ami pirate spécialisé en … euh … recel de barils de poudre ? Ca n'a sûrement rien à voir avec mon hôpital …

Son discours aurait été bien plus convaincant si un homme d'Emeric Jones n'avait pas été en train d'apporter un des dits barils dans le dit hôpital.

- Peut être … Peut être que c'est une tradition ? Les pirates n'offrent pas des tonneaux de poudre pour remercier leur bienfaiteur ?

Nami et Robin firent calmement non de la tête.

- Ah … Donc, vous croyez qu'ils ont peut être l'intention de … tout faire exploser ?

Nami et Robin firent calmement oui de la tête.

Et moins calmement, Elias se mit à hurler.

- BANDE DE SALES INGRATS ! ! ON SOIGNE TOUS VOS CAMARADES PIRATES SANS POSER DE QUESTIONS, ON VOUS REMET D'APLOMB POUR QUE VOUS PUISSIEZ CONTINUER VOS SALES MAGOUILLES DE PIRATES ET- Oups, désolé …

- Y'a pas de mal.

- ET C'EST COMME CA QUE VOUS NOUS REMERCIEZ ? ! PERSONNE. NE. TOUCHE. A. MON. HOPITAL ! ! VOUS ALLEZ VOIR CE QUE J'EN FAIS, MOI, DES RATS DANS VOTRE GENRE !

Arborant un air déterminé, il lança son bras en arrière, à l'évidence à la recherche d'une arme quelconque qui se serait soudainement retrouvée dans son dos.

- BON, POUR L'INSTANT, J'AI RIEN SUR MOI MAIS VOUS NE PERDEZ RIEN POUR ATTENDRE ! !

Robin posa une main sur l'épaule d'Elias, dans un effort visible d'apaisement. Le chef se calma immédiatement : dans son hôpital, il connaissait tous les loustics jusqu'au bout des doigts, il avait en tête leurs antécédents, leurs capacités ainsi que leur niveau de dangerosité.

Tous ses infirmiers et médecins étaient entraînés au combat rapproché (après tout, Esthetic City avait rarement à faire à des enfants de chœur) mais certains sortaient du lot, Daemond étant sans aucun doute le plus chanceux, Angel la plus vicieuse, l'interne du quatrième étage dont le nom commençait par un L ou un V le plus mauvais et Noyyan la plus rapide. Cependant, en matière d'efficacité, Elias savait qu'il pouvait compter sur les imperturbables docteurs Fred et Slonne. Quelque chose dans leur regard dissuadait immédiatement leurs ennemis de s'approcher plus près (du moins après 17 heures pour Fred). Ainsi, il ne cherchait jamais de crosses ni à son psychiatre, ni à sa chirurgienne.

Et en ce moment, le regard de la jeune femme qui s'était présentée à lui sous le nom de Robin ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui des deux autres.

A la différence _qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de sourire_.

- Voyez vous, monsieur Elias, notre équipage est actuellement dans cet hôpital pour supporter l'un de nos camarades alité et il n'est pas dans notre intérêt de laisser qui que ce soit compromettre cette guérison. Je crois que nous pouvons faire quelque chose pour vous.

- Moyennant finance.

- Notre navigatrice ne perd jamais le sens des réalités.

- Je vois ça.

* * *

On lui avait expressément interdit de fumer.

Le jeune pirate obéissait toujours à Emeric Jones mais là, l'interdiction lui pesait. Certes, il comprenait qu'étant chargé du transport des barils, toute étincelle s'avérait dangereuse mais tout de même, il n'allumait pas ses cigarettes avec un chalumeau ! Quelles chances avait il de tout faire exploser ?

Dérogeant à la règle, il s'en grilla une après avoir amené son premier tonneau. Que Jones aille se faire voir, ce n'était pas ça qui allait faire sauter leur navire !

Alors quand il entendit l'explosion et qu'il alla constater l'état du bateau, il ne remarqua même pas dans sa panique les nuages d'orage qui s'étaient brusquement amassés au dessus du bâtiment. Non. Au lieu de ça, il jeta quelques regards effrayés autour de lui, écrasa consciencieusement sa cigarette, jura de ne plus jamais y toucher et partit à toutes jambes vers la partie urbaine d'Esthetic City.

* * *

- Bon, une bonne chose de faite.

Nami commença à ramener vers elle les nuages de tempête. Peut être venait elle enfin de trouver la solution à leur problème …Elias, sans être plus étonné que cela -en tant que chef de l'hôpital, il en avait vu des cas déroutants !-, semblait tout de même impressionné par la performance de la jeune fille.

- Vu qu'elle vient de faire tomber la foudre sur leur navire, je suppose qu'elle contrôle les tempêtes, non ? demanda t-il à Robin qui attendait patiemment à ses côtés.

- C'est un peu plus compliqué que cela, mais pour faire simple nous dirons que oui.

- Dites machin, votre porte est bien verrouillée par un système fonctionnant à l'électricité ?

- Euh, oui, mais on appelle ça un système électronique, c'est une technologie de pointe et …

La dite technologie de pointe fut instantanément grillée.

Après avoir craché quelques étincelles et banderoles de fumée, la porte sembla enfin prête à être ouverte. Nami rangea son arme et se dirigeant vers la sortie, avisa l'expression inquiète qu'arborait Elias et un peu de compassion se fit sentir en elle. Tout de même, elle était humaine.

- Combien ?

- Une fortune.

- Hum … Eh bien considérez ça comme notre paiement.

Le trio s'enfonça dans les couloirs immaculés de l'hôpital, guidé par Elias qui connaissait bien les raccourcis pour arriver plus vite au hall d'entrée.

- Et tant que j'y pense, la prochaine fois, investissez plutôt dans quelque chose qui puisse reconnaître les empreintes … C'est plus sûr.

* * *

Dans les couloirs, les bruits de pas se multipliaient tandis que Joey la Fouine abordait, les larmes aux yeux, ses premières déceptions amoureuses. Ils en étaient enfin arrivés à l'adolescence. Confortablement installé dans son fauteuil de cuir noir, Fred admirait la Gatling du bandit, la tournant et la retournant dans ses mains. Il jeta un œil à son horloge murale.

Dix sept heures. L'heure de la quille.

- Mais enfin Docteur, c'était quoi leur problème avec moi ? Est-ce que je suis si stupide que ça ?

Fred pointa la mitraillette sur le pirate.

- Oui.

* * *

_De fait, les ennemis furent en grande partie repoussés par le personnel soignant de l'hôpital._

* * *

Ted l'Embrouille n'avait peut être que deux neurones, mais il savait les faire travailler de concert. Ainsi, il se doutait que deux vieilles dames malades qui l'invitaient gentiment à venir voler l'argent dissimulé dans leur chambre avaient forcément une idée derrière la tête.

S'il avait eu un troisième neurone, il aurait peut être su laquelle.

Malheureusement pour lui, il ne vit jamais le sac à main renforcé arriver.

* * *

_Sans oublier les patients._

* * *

- Comment vous avez dit que ça s'appelait ça ?

- Un rhododendron.

- Hum … Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr … Vous nous avez montré quoi avant ?

- Une plante carnivore.

- Ah oui, c'était pas mal ça !

- Luffy, je ne crois pas que ce soit le genre de fleurs que l'on envoie à un malade …

Dans le hall de l'hôpital, les combats faisaient rage. Seule la boutique du fleuriste semblait échapper à la fureur des attaquants, îlot de paix en pleine guerre. Les pirates d'Emeric Jones survivants affirmeraient par la suite ne pas y être entrés par respect pour la Nature, les fleurs, etc.

La vérité, c'était que vu l'état dans lequel ceux qui avaient dérangé les deux individus qui achetaient en ce moment des fleurs étaient ressortis, les autres avaient la frousse d'y rentrer.

- Oi ! Franky, un peu moins fort la mitraillette, on s'entend plus parler !

- Il vous reste quoi comme fleurs ? demanda Usopp.

- A part tout ce que je vous ai déjà montré ? Des roses.

Le vendeur, affalé sur son comptoir, manifestait un certain agacement envers les deux pirates. Non seulement ils étaient incapables de choisir des fleurs convenables pour leur ami, mais en plus ils ruinaient son amusement en empêchant les brigands d'entrer dans sa boutique ! Lui qui avait dressé Bertha la plante carnivore pour qu'elle se jette sur ceux qu'il désignerait …

Se tenant la tête avec une main, il regarda un énième bandit, plus courageux, certes, mais aussi plus stupide, se précipiter vers eux …

- GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL !

… pour repartir en quelques instants à l'autre bout du hall.

- Ca va faire 12 … compta Usopp.

- Bon, en fleurs, c'est tout ce que vous avez ?

- J'en ai bien peur.

Luffy réfléchit un instant. Peut être qu'après tout, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée …

- Et des cactus ?

* * *

Les vagues de pirates s'échouaient misérablement dans l'hôpital

Il y avait plusieurs raisons à cela. En premier lieu, ceux qui s'étaient déjà infiltrés dans l'hôpital plus tôt dans la matinée avaient à faire au personnel soignant et combattant d'Esthetic, tout comme ceux qui avaient réussi par miracle à esquiver le hall d'entrée.

Ensuite, en ce qui concernait le hall, Franky mitraillait tous les arrivants, ce qui réduisait considérablement leurs rangs. Surtout quand on remarquait que la porte principale qui donnait sur le dit hall d'entrée était très étroite. Cependant les brigands avaient rapidement développé une technique de bouclier humain et survivaient en majorité à la porte d'entrée.

Pour ceux qui passaient, un petit renne les attendait. Et il ne restait pas petit longtemps.

D'autres plus futés utilisaient d'autres passages, comme la passerelle. Surplombant l'immense hall, avec ses boutiques, ses étendues d'eau et sa cascade décorative, elle aurait été parfaite pour s'infiltrer dans l'hôpital en évitant les monstres en bas.

Seulement, Brooke y avait élu domicile.

Un pirate était parvenu à la moitié de la passerelle avant de se rendre compte de sa présence. Lentement, très lentement, les yeux fixés sur le squelette, il reculait.

- C'est … un violon ?

- Oui.

Il fit deux pas en arrière.

- Et vous allez … me frapper avec ?

- Non.

Il recula encore.

- Alors … vous comptez … me jouer un morceau ?

- Non plus.

Les yeux du pirate avaient l'aspect vitreux et confus de ceux qui face à Brooke cherchaient une explication rationnelle.

Quelque pas en arrière.

- Peut être que … vous allez sortir une autre arme ?

- Non, non.

Il recula davantage.

- Ben dans ce cas là, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

Brooke lui sourit. En même temps, il n'avait pas tellement le choix.

- Avez vous remarqué que vous reculiez de façon oblique ?

Le pirate fit encore un pas en arrière … et bascula dans le vide. Un bruit d'éclaboussures remonta vers Brooke tandis qu'il chutait dans l'immense plage-piscine artificielle qui s'étalait en bas. Le musicien joua quelques notes sur son violon.

- Yohoho, j'aurais peut être dû lui dire que j'avais endommagé la barrière de sécurité …

* * *

Ils avaient été habitués à presque tout.

Ils avaient eu droit aux larmes, aux supplications, aux accès de bravoures louables mais stupides, aux fuites soudaines, à la passivité effrayée, aux évanouissements, aux maux de ventre foudroyants … Les hommes d'Emeric Jones étaient habitués à presque toutes les réactions humaines possibles face à une attaque à main armée.

Jamais cependant on ne leur avait dit de mettre un masque pour ne pas compromettre la stérilité du bloc.

- Hein ? Euh … NON, JE NE VEUX PAS DE MASQUE ! LES MAINS EN L'AIR, MAINTENANT !

Divers derringers étaient dissimulés dans les habits des infirmiers mais aucun ne voulait prendre le risque de les attraper tandis qu'on les tenait en joue. Les auxiliaires levèrent donc docilement les mains, attendant avec impatience l'instant où les bandits détourneraient leur attention.

Slonne et Angel, toujours les mains au milieu du torse de Zoro, ne détournèrent même pas les yeux du patient. Elles étaient habituées à pire.

- J'AI DIT LES MAINS EN L'AIR ! TOUT LE MONDE !

- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je travaille.

La voix de Slonne fit son effet dans les rangs ennemis. S'ils avaient pu croiser son regard, ils auraient même reculé de quelques pas.

- Wooow, elle a l'air fâchée … Vous feriez mieux de vous excuser … souffla un très jeune infirmier au pirate qui tenait en joue la chirurgienne.

- PERSONNE NE PARLE, OKAY ? VOUS LA FERMEZ !

- Ouah, l'autre … Moi je disais seulement ça pour vous aider …

- JE REPETE : LES MAINS EN L'AIR !

Un pirate plus expérimenté aurait déjà tiré mais celui ci n'avait encore jamais tué qui que ce soit.

Ce fut sans doute ce qui retarda son trépas de quelques minutes.

- Infirmière Angel, si vous retirez une main du corps de Roronoa, combien pouvez vous espérer en abattre ?

- Hmmm, eh bé … D'ici, j'dirais trois … Il m'faudrait les deux mains pour tous les avoir …

- Si vous retirez les deux, l'épanchement va reprendre et il y aura de trop gros risques de le perdre … Et la B-48 qui n'arrive pas … Bon, tant pis.

Le pirate fit cliqueter son arme -ce qui ne servait à rien à part impressionner la galerie- contre la tempe de Slonne. A l'extérieur du bloc, des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre.

- J'ai dit : les mains. En. L'air.

Angel pensa sur l'instant que Slonne tenait un scalpel et que le bandit se trouvait à portée de main. Dans une seconde, pensa t-elle, cet idiot va subir une craniotomie spontanée …

Heureusement pour leur patient, Slonne n'eut pas à se détourner de son travail.

Une furie blonde venait d'arriver.

* * *

Sanji avait bien conscience d'un problème.

Il aurait dû s'en faire pour Nami et Robin. C'était ça son truc, protéger les femmes, jouer les gentlemen, tout le tintouin … Et pas s'inquiéter pour un marimo alité.

Mais le véritable problème, ce n'était pas ça. Cette partie là le gênait, mais elle semblait écrasée par une autre pensée, qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit, encore, et encore, et encore …

Il voulait _détruire_.

Pas quelque chose en particulier, ni quelqu'un, il voulait simplement détruire. Et il n'y comprenait rien.

Tandis qu'il courait à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital, il se rendait compte que sa conscience livrait un combat acharné à sa pulsion de rage. Il savait que c'était elle qui avait focalisé cette pulsion sur les brigands qu'il croisait : ainsi elle ne s'étendait pas suffisamment pour l'empêcher de reconnaître ses amis de ses ennemis.

Mais tout de même. C'était très angoissant.

Il eut soudainement un flash et se revit courir _dans les rues sombres de cette ville de North Blue. Tout seul. Il ne pouvait pas revenir là bas, sinon ils … Sinon, tout recommencerait et eux ils … il n'avait pas le droit de mettre les autres en danger, il fallait qu'il parte le plus loin possible et …_

Il enfonça les battants du bloc opératoire. Le bon, cette fois ci.

Les bandits se retournèrent, prêts à tirer, virent son regard et hésitèrent. On aurait pu penser que cette seconde leur fut fatale mais pour être tout à fait juste, leur seule échappatoire aurait été de sauter par la fenêtre aux doubles vitrages blindés qui illuminait le bloc et de prier pour que la chute ne soit pas trop mauvaise.

Personne ne prit cette solution.

_C'était l'image de trônes jumeaux enchaînés de façon à n'en former plus qu'un, juchés sur une montagne de cadavres vaguement humains. Un trône vide sous une lune bleue_.

Puis plus rien.

* * *

- C'est vrai que c'est un peu bruyant …

- Franky considéra un instant le petit médecin, puis son arme de poing. Littéralement.

- Ce … ce n'est pas une critique, hein ! Je ne voulais pas ..!

- Nan, je comprends ce que tu veux dire, attends …

Tournant un ou deux écrous, Franky reprit le pilonnage des brigands, dont le flot s'était tout de même considérablement tari. Désormais, son arme ne produisait plus que des « spouf ». Un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, il se tourna vers Chopper.

- Hey, le silencieux marche à nouveau !

Près d'une des sorties du hall, Luffy faisait de grands gestes en direction de ses nakamas. Et pour un homme caoutchouc, des grands gestes ont une ampleur tout à fait différente.

- Oooooi ! Chooooopper ! Frankyyy ! Brooooke ! On va amener le cadeau dans la chambre de Zoro ! Amusez vous bien sans nous !

- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui doit tenir le cactus Luffy ?

- Je crois qu'il t'aime bien.

- MAIS C'EST UN CACTUS !

Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, Chopper nota l'approche des trois nouvelles odeurs … et deux étaient familières.

- Aaaaah ! Nami ! Robin ! Vous allez bien !

Elias s'arrêta pour constater les dégâts faits à son hôpital tandis que les deux jeunes femmes consolaient un Chopper très tendu depuis quelques temps et qui s'était beaucoup inquiété. A vue de nez, il y en avait au moins pour dix mille berrys. Bon. Peut être que les primes de tous les pirates neutralisés pourraient rembourser cela …

… si on arrêtait de tirer des balles dans _son_ mur.

- Dites, pourriez viser un peu mieux, s'il vous plaît?

S'entama alors une conversation mouvementée entre les deux hommes –ou en tout entre l'homme et le cyborg- du même gabarit. Robin, pendant ce temps, cherchait du regard ses autres nakamas.

- Où sont partis les autres ?

- Ah, Luffy et Usopp sont allés dans la chambre de Zoro lui déposer un … euh … cadeau et Sanji est parti sécuriser le bloc opératoire de Zoro.

- Quoi ?

Chopper informa les deux jeunes femmes de la situation actuelle, puis suivit les conseils de Nami et aida Robin, Brooke, Franky et Elias à envoyer dans l'eau tous les bandits restant, après quoi Nami les électrocuta tous d'un coup, mettant fin à la plus grosse partie de la bataille d'Esthetic City.

L'un dans l'autre, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

* * *

- On n'est pas censé l'aider ? J'veux dire, on est quand même le personnel de l'hosto, non ?

- En même temps, il fait ça bien.

- Ouais, ça, y'a pas à dire …

Les trois infirmiers admiraient la mécanique de massacre qu'appliquait Sanji aux intrus. En combattants plus ou moins professionnels, ils appréciaient le travail à sa juste valeur.

- Ca fait combien qui ont essayé de rentrer dans le bloc depuis qu'il est arrivé ?

- Chais pas, une vingtaine ? Un peu plus peut être …

- Il en a abattu combien d'un seul coup à votre avis ?

- On compte le premier qu'il a défenestré ?

- Ben vu l'angle qu'a pris sa colonne vertébrale quand il a reçu le coup de pied, je pense que ce n'est pas la chute qui l'a tué …

- Alors ça fait 18.

- Ouch, ça doit faire mal ça …

- Oh, beau geste technique ! Un peu salissant peut être.

- Pffff, et devinez qui le personnel d'entretien va encore accuser !

De leur côté, Slonne et Angel étaient enfin arrivées à extraire le parasite. La chirurgienne le tenait délicatement entre ses pincettes tandis qu'il s'agitait dans le but certain d'une possible fuite.

- Eh bien, voilà qui est mieux … Tu nous as donné du fil à retordre petit vicieux … Angel, allez chercher un bocal en verre.

- Oui m'dame !

Slonne lâcha le scarabée furieux dans le récipient. En voilà un qui n'embêterait plus le patient. A ce propos …

- Il semblerait qu'en fin de compte, nous n'ayons pas besoin de la B-48 … Tant mieux. Je n'aurais pas voulu me justifier devant le Conseil s'il y avait eu une quelconque complication …

- Comment est-ce qu'y peut survivre à ça ? Regardez le, à dormir tranquillement alors qu'il vient de pisser plusieurs litres de sang !

- Plus de cinq à mon avis.

- Théoriquement, 'devrait être mort.

- Dans la pratique, il est vivant.

Attirée par la soudaine vague d'applaudissement qui accueillait l'explosion d'une rate, de plusieurs côtes et d'autres organes divers en bonne et due forme, Slonne sembla voir pour la première fois l'hécatombe laissée par Sanji à l'entrée du bloc. Elle nota aussi un courant d'air.

- Qui est notre machine à tuer infirmière Angel ?

- J'sais pas, mais il est mignon.

- Très pertinent.

* * *

_L'extraction du ventre d'un patient d'un parasite géant habituellement inoffensif et microscopique ne fut elle en rien exagérée. Cependant, une rumeur raconte qu'on ne put jamais étudier l'organisme en question suite à un regrettable accident dans le bloc opératoire_.

* * *

- Vous vous rendez bien compte, j'espère, que c'était un spécimen unique n'est-ce pas ? Un parasite mutant triplant de volume dans le corps de son hôte, capable de tuer un homme bien portant en aspirant son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte, alors qu'inoffensif dans tous les autres cas répertoriés. Un parasite assez fort pour secouer un bocal en verre jusqu'à le briser. Vous réalisez cela, infirmière ?

- Je suis désolée.

Tandis que Sanji finissait de faire le ménage dans les environs, les deux jeunes femmes regardaient tristement la bouillie informe qui avait été un parasite d'un genre nouveau et qui, dans sa fuite, avait eu la mauvaise idée de passer entre les jambes de l'infirmière Angel. Erreur tactique regrettable.

- C'est juste que … je HAIS les insectes.

- J'avais crû comprendre.

* * *

_Bien sûr, les registres indiquent que le parasite est mort tout seul. Le personnel de l'hôpital ne pouvait donc en être blâmé._

_Et les registres ne mentent pas._

* * *

Emeric Jones était paniqué.

Lorsqu'il avait élaboré ce plan avec son frère, aucun n'avait prévu une telle résistance de la part du personnel soignant d'Esthetic City. Ni même des patients à vrai dire.

Ils n'avaient pas non plus prévu d'être confrontés à un homme élastique, une sorte de tanuki mutant, un robot et un squelette. Ca, même alcoolisés, ils ne l'auraient jamais prédit.

Une fuite s'imposait. Stratégique, bien sûr.

Fuir devant l'ennemi pour revenir quand il sera parti.

Courant à travers l'hôpital, il espérait ne pas tomber nez à nez avec un médecin. Il fut assez soulagé de ne rencontrer qu'un de ses sous-fifres.

- Moyen Dave (oui, oui, le frère des deux autres. Petit Dave à l'origine. Personne n'avait prévu la naissance d'un troisième enfant) ! Que faites vous ici ?

Il savait que la question était stupide mais elle lui donnait l'impression de contrôler encore un peu la situation.

- Ben j'courais pour trouver les autres et puis soudain, paf ! J'vois une mallette par terre. Alors j'la prends, pt'être qu'ya un truc marrant à l'intérieur.

- Faites moi voir ça.

Emeric ouvrit la mallette. Et la referma tout de suite. Puis la rouvrit, mais plus lentement cette fois. Et le ferma enfin. Ses mains tremblaient un peu.

- Wow, fit Moyen-Dave avec éloquence.

- Bon, on prend ça … Ca … Ca doit sûrement … avoir de la valeur. Oui. Sûrement.

Ainsi, Emeric Jones et Moyen Dave effectuèrent à deux une retraite stratégique dans la jungle qui, Esthetic City à part, recouvrait la totalité de l'île.

Avec une B-48 en mains.

* * *

_Quant à la mallette B-48, « dérobée » est un bien grand mot, « ramassée » serait plus juste si l'on considère que l'infirmier chargé du transport s'était arrêté au milieu d'un couloir et, suivant la règle si peu logique mais universelle du « Un-coup-de-feu-allons-voir-ce-qui-se-passe » avait négligemment, et inconsciemment, décidé de voyager plus léger._

* * *

- Luffy ?

- Oui ?

- Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi on a pris ce cactus plutôt qu'un autre ?

- Parce que le vendeur a dit que c'était un spécimen dont la taille des épines variait ! C'est trop cool !

- Oui, ben je crois qu'on aurait vraiment dû lui demander la taille _maximale_ que pouvaient prendre les épines.

Luffy se retourna. Usopp était paralysé au milieu de ce qui ressemblait à une partie de mikado géante dont l'épicentre était une petite sphère verte en apparence inoffensive. Fébrile, le canonnier cherchait des yeux une fenêtre ouverte. Proche, de préférence.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le cadeau idéal pour un patient …

- Tu vois ? J't'avais dit qu'il t'aimait bien !

Les aiguilles du cactus reprirent une taille correcte. Heureusement pour l'infirmier qui percuta violemment Usopp.

- Pardon, j'suis pressé !

Il dépassa les deux camarades à grande vitesse, tourna dans le couloir de droite, trébucha, se rendit compte que c'était un cul-de-sac et revint finalement sur ses pas.

- Dites, vous … vous n'auriez pas vu … une mallette -c'est un cactus ça ?- par là ..?

Il avait les yeux hagards et le timbre légèrement hystérique de la panique la plus totale. Aux yeux de Luffy et Usopp, il semblait tenter le tout pour le tout. Ces deux derniers se regardèrent : Luffy pour chercher une confirmation négative dans les yeux d'Usopp, Usopp parce qu'il avait repéré une fenêtre ouverte du côté où se trouvait Luffy.

- Ben … Non … Désolé, dit le jeune capitaine, qui sentit quelque chose passer à grande vitesse derrière lui. Et toi Usopp, t'as vu … Où est passé le cactus ?

Usopp tenta de prendre l'air aussi innocent que possible.

- Il est mort Luffy. Ca ne vit pas longtemps les plantes, tu le sais bien.

- T'es sûr ?

- Ah, certain.

- Donc … donc vous n'avez rien vu ? Ooooh super, j'vais être viré …

Les deux pirates s'intéressèrent de nouveau à l'infirmier paniqué.

- Pourquoi ? Pour une mallette ?

- Pas n'importe quelle mallette ! explosa le jeune homme. Une B-48 !

- C'est quoi une B-machin ?

- Une B-48 Luffy.

- Ouais, ça, c'est quoi ?

- Je … je peux pas … vous le dire … Mais c'est super important !

L'infirmier se prit la tête dans les mains et gémit. Luffy et Usopp se sentaient mal pour lui mais bon, pour l'instant, ils fallaient qu'ils aillent chercher un nouveau cadeau pour Zoro …

- Et ce patient dans le bloc qui va mourir par ma faute …

… ou peut être pas tout de suite. Non. D'abord, des éclaircissements. Luffy fut le plus rapide.

- Un patient va mourir dans le bloc ? Qui ?

La question était plus hurlée que posée mais elle eut le mérite de faire grand effet sur l'infirmier.

- Je … je peux pas vous …

- Ecoutez, reprit un peu plus calmement Usopp, nous avons un ami qui est en ce moment dans le bloc alors je crois que nous avons le droit de le savoir.

Le jeune homme observa les visages déterminés des deux pirates, déglutit et donna le nom.

- Un certain Roronoa.

Il se dit après coup que cela aurait peut être été plus simple s'il avait menti.

- QUOOOOOI ? Mais on nous avait dit qu'il allait bien !

- Ben euh … y'a eu des complications et …

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette mallette de si important ?

- Je … je suis pas autorisé à vous le dire … Je peux vraiment pas …

- Faites un effort !

- Je vous promets que je peux pas ! On m'a fait jurer sur ma vie !

- Notre nakama va vraiment y rester si on ne lui apporte pas ce truc ?

- Sans aucun doute …

Les deux pirates se regardèrent. Evidemment. Il n'y avait même pas de question à se poser.

- Et où vous l'avez vu pour la dernière fois cette mallette ?

* * *

Les _choses_ savaient que ça se rapprochait.

Oh oui. Oui. Il allait encore y en avoir un nouveau. Ils grossissaient, les rangs étaient de plus en plus fournis … Leur –comment les humains l'appelaient ils déjà ? Ah oui– armée serait bientôt prête.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Qu'une question de _sang_.

* * *

Fred essuya soigneusement les quelques traces de sang qui maculaient la poignée de sa porte d'entrée.

Voilà. Maintenant elle était impeccable. Blanche, brillante. Epurée. Parfaite.

Noyyan choisit ce moment précis pour arriver, son arme à répétition sur l'épaule et traînant un bandit plus mort que vif. Tout en se dirigeant vers le psychiatre, elle admirait les talents du service de psychologie du troisième étage. Jamais une tâche de sang à l'extérieur, tout bien dissimulé, bien rutilant pour ceux qui n'entraient pas dans les bureaux.

- Ah, Fred, comment ça s'est passé ?

Le jeune psychiatre lui adressa un hochement de tête qui dans son propre langage signifiait « plutôt bien mais j'aurais préféré que l'attaque ait lieu après la fin de mon service pour éviter d'avoir à salir mon impeccable bureau ».

Quand il le désirait, Fred était très expressif. Mais ça se faisait de plus en plus rare.

- Oui, question stupide, vous n'avez jamais vraiment de gros problème vous au troisième … Gros dégâts ?

- Un explosé dans ma salle d'attente, annonça le psychiatre en désignant la pièce derrière lui. Il aurait dû apprendre à manier une grenade.

- Hum, ceux là n'étaient pas très futés en effet …

- Et vous ? Vous étiez au quatrième ?

- Oui, on vient de le nettoyer. On descend progressivement les étages. Mais j'ai eu des nouvelles selon lesquelles le hall serait nettoyé.

- Déjà ?

- Il semblerait que nous ayons eu de l'aide extérieure … Des pirates d'East Blue si je me souviens bien !

- Ah oui, je crois en avoir vu un en consultation ce matin …

- Docteur Fred !

Un jeune infirmier arriva dans un état proche de la détresse respiratoire. A l'évidence, songea Fred, personne n'avait encore réparé le grand l'ascenseur.

- Est-ce que vous … auriez eu … un patient … pardonnez moi deux secondes …

Le psychiatre le laissa reprendre son souffle.

- Le docteur Slonne s'est rappelée que vous aviez peut être eu … un patient blond ce matin … un pirate récemment arrivé … est-ce que c'est vrai ?

- Oui, tout à fait, monsieur Sanji, je crois. Pourquoi ?

- Le docteur Slonne vous demande si vous pouvez venir le chercher … tout de suite.

* * *

_Les événements s'étant produits dans Esthetic City ce jour là furent donc grandement exagérés et ne donnèrent pas lieu, comme peut le prétendre la légende, à de grandes fêtes ou à des démonstrations de joie._

* * *

- Heu … Combien exactement ? Je ne sais pas vraiment … Une centaine peut être ? Quelque chose dans ces eaux là.

- Des originaux ?

- Y'en a un qu'est tombé dans un chariot de seringues usagées comportant des virus expérimentaux.

- Yahou !

Daemond entama une petite danse de la joie.

* * *

_Du moins dans l'ensemble._

* * *

Nami avait repris le contrôle de la situation.

Elle sirotait tranquillement quelques consommations gratuites qu'un vendeur, impressionné par la performance générale, leur avait offertes. Des membres du personnel soignant retiraient progressivement les corps de l'eau, assommant si nécessaire les plus résistants qui tentaient de se réveiller, sous la supervision approximative d'Elias qui discutait joyeusement avec Franky.

Etonnant comme ils avaient vite fraternisé.

Le reste du groupe avait joyeusement repris des activités telles faire des pâtés de sable ou lire un volumineux ouvrage.

Cela aurait pu être un après midi très agréable si un infirmier échevelé n'était pas arrivé en courant, l'expression paniquée.

- Patron, on a … un petit … soucis …

Le flair de Nami concernait surtout la météo et tout ce qui s'y rapportait.

Mais là, son sixième sens du danger lui hurlait dans les oreilles.

- On a comme qui dirait … perdu … une B-48.

Tout le personnel d'Esthetic City aux alentours se figea sur place. Elias, qui avait arrêté de respirer à cette annonce, remplit lentement ses poumons d'air.

- Comment ça « perdu » ?

- Ben en fait, j'étais chargé de l'amener pour une opération et à un moment …

L'infirmier chercha un mensonge bien convaincant dans son répertoire. Il aperçut les nombreux corps des pirates gisants au sol.

- Un bandit me l'a volé. Voilà. C'est ça. Un bandit me l'a prise. Je me suis défendu mais j'ai rien pu faire, il est parti avec …

Il déglutit difficilement.

- Elle pourrait être n'importe où à l'heure qu'il est.

Elias décida que l'occasion était maintenant venue de libérer tout l'air accumulé dans ses larges poumons. Sur le pauvre infirmier, en l'occurrence.

- Yohohohoho, je vais sûrement paraître stupide mais qu'est-ce que c'est qu'une B-48 ? demanda Brooke au petit médecin.

- … pas vos affaires … grogna l'infirmier.

- UN PEU DE RESPECT JEUNE HOMME ! JE NE SAIS PAS SI VOUS REALISEZ LA SITUATION ACTUELLE !

!

- Mais ça va peut être s'arranger … Y'a deux visiteurs qui sont partis à sa poursuite !

Ce fut au tour des Mugiwaras de se figer sur place.

- COMMENT CA, « DEUX VISITEURS SONT PARTIS A SA POURSUITE » ?

- En fait j'suis tombé sur eux après l'avoir oubl … après qu'on me l'ait volée et ils ont dit qu'ils la retrouveraient parce qu'elle était destinée à un de leurs compagnons, donc je les ai amenés à l'endroit où je l'avais pos … où on me l'avait prise puis y'en a un des deux avec des lunettes spéciales qui a dit qu'il avait repéré une piste et ils sont partis tout de suite vers la sortie … J'ai pas réussi à les suivre …

- EST-CE QUE VOUS VOUS RENDEZ-

- Excusez moi ?

- -COMPTE DE … Oui mademoiselle ?

Nami fixait intensément le jeune infirmier.

- Les visiteurs : long nez et chapeau de paille ?

- Euh … oui …

Nami laissa lourdement retomber sa tête sur le transat.

Quelque chose lui disait que ce séjour était encore bien loin d'être fini.

* * *

Les grandes hauteurs effrayaient souvent les gens.

Cependant à Esthetic City, le vertige faisait partie intégrante du quotidien. Surtout avec un directeur qui rechignait à remplacer les vétustes barrières de sécurité. Ainsi, les deux infirmiers restés sur place se tenaient sans peur sur le rebord de ce qui avait été une fenêtre blindée.

- Tu dirais combien toi ?

- J'sais pas, trente mètres ?

- Ouaip, j'aurais dit ça aussi … Quand même, il a pas de chance le pauvre type, on est au rez de chaussée et il faut qu'il passe par la fenêtre qui donne sur le parking qu'on a creusé y'a deux ans … Y'en a quand même qu'ont la poisse.

Derrière eux, Sanji se tenait rigidement devant le corps de Zoro. Angel et Slonne attendaient sa réaction depuis bientôt une minute.

- Donc il va … bien … maintenant ?

Elles hochèrent toutes deux la tête.

- Ah très bien alors … Bienbienbienbien. Bon. Ben … Hum. J'vais y aller alors … J'vais pas … Enfin voilà quoi.

Soudainement, le jeune homme sembla se rappeler quelque chose. Ce qui suivit évoqua au docteur Slonne une entité à personnalités multiples. Mais bon, elle laissait ça à Fred.

- OH MON DIEU, NAMI-SWAN ET ROBIN-CHAN ! JE LES AVAIS COMPLETEMENT OUBLI … NON, JE NE PEUX PAS DIRE CA, C'EST TROP INDIGNE D'UN GENTLEMAN ! QUELQU'UN DOIT PROTEGER CES DEESSES AVEC SA VIE S'IL LE FAUT !

- Ah oui, z'aviez pas tort d'appeler Fred, Docteur, chuchota Angel à sa supérieure. Dans son genre, il tient quand même une sacrée couche …

- Infirmière Angel, un peu de respect.

- IL FAUT QUE J'AILLE A LEUR SECOURS ! ATTENDEZ MOI MES ANGES !

Et il sprinta vers la sortie …

… où il trouva le docteur Fred.

Les mains dans les poches, ce dernier scannait de ses yeux gris la scène. Puis jeta un regard éloquent à Sanji.

Ce fut à ce moment précis, et pas avant, que le jeune cuisinier prit conscience de ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. De ce qu'il venait de faire. De la nouvelle couleur des murs.

Le personnel soignant d'Esthetic comportait peut être quelques membres vicieux telle Angel qui récoltait des données avant de frapper ou trop impulsif comme Slonne quand elle était dérangée en pleine opération. Peut être que dans le lot, il y avait aussi quelques combattants cruels (même s'il était certain qu'il y avait de nombreux spectateurs amusés pour ces jeux de massacre) mais dans l'ensemble, le personnel d'Esthetic City était rapide et efficace. Ils se contentaient dans plus de quatre vingt dix pour cent des cas de tirer sur l'adversaire jusqu'à ce dernier tombe dans les pommes ou meurt.

Jamais ils n'avaient frappé la tête d'un homme contre un mur jusqu'à ce que la dite tête ne soit plus qu'une bouillie aux pieds du corps auquel elle avait appartenu.

Les regards de Sanji et du psychiatre se croisèrent.

- Et maintenant, allez vous admettre que vous avez un problème ?

* * *

De la jungle.

De la foutue jungle. Partout.

Quand on voyait Esthetic City, il était difficile de comprendre pourquoi une cité médicale bénéficiant d'une telle technologie laissait le reste de leur îlot dans une telle pagaille. Il aurait pourtant été logique, vu la rapide croissance de la population, de s'étendre un peu plus dans les terres, mais apparemment, ça ne leur était pas venu à l'esprit.

Voilà pourquoi Emeric Jones, ancien capitaine craint et respecté, tentait rageusement de couper une liane qui lui barrait le chemin.

- On devrait arriver au camp de mon frère dans quelques dizaines de minutes normalement … Si cette foutue liane voulait se barrer ! Moyen Dave ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?

Il se retourna. Son sous fifre, les yeux hallucinés, pointait du doigt le vide en marmonnant dans sa barbe …

- Des … des … y'a des _choses_ …

- Bien sûr qu'il y a des choses abruti, ça s'appelle des arbres ! Vous êtes ivre ou quoi ? Tenez, donnez moi cette mallette, vous risquez de la faire tomber !

Il arracha la B-48 des mains du pauvre pirate qui n'avait pas bougé et entreprit à nouveau de couper sa liane.

- Les_ choses_ …

- Quoi ?

- Les _choses_, elles …elles …

- Taisez vous imbécile !

- Mais les _choses_, elles … ELLES ..!

- QUOI ENCORE ?

Emeric Jones se retourna. Et vit.

- ELLES BOUGENT !

Les deux hommes voulurent hurler mais leur cordes vocales ne leur permirent de produire qu'un silence horrifié.

La mallette tomba sur le sol.

Et dans la jungle retentirent les cris d'agonie muets des deux pirates infortunés.

* * *

_Cependant, les évènements qui suivirent l'attaque surprise et la perte de cette mallette, eux, ne furent nullement exagérés._

_Ils n'en avaient pas besoin._

* * *

**~~~~ Esthetic City ~~~~**

* * *

Voilà. 25 pages sur Word.

25. Pages.

Quand je pense que j'avais déjà coupé le chapitre en pensant naïvement que ça m'éviterait des chapitres d'une telle longueur ! ... Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Je m'excuse encore d'avoir mis pas mal de temps à le publier mais comme je le disais plus haut, j'ai été assez prise avec mon fanzine pour la Japan 2011. Si d'ailleurs certains d'entre vous veulent passer me voir, moi et mes camarades, nous serons au stand des Wildthings dans la section des fanzines amateurs. Si vous passez, rassurez vous, vous n'êtes pas obligé d'acheter quoi que ce soit ! XD

Tant que j'y pense, quelqu'un m'a demandé par mp si je dessinais mes personnages, la réponse est oui, je pense que je posterai les dessins d'EC sur mon blog dans le courant de l'été (si ça intéresse quelqu'un, l'adresse est : http:/ attention-chantier over-blog com/ . Rajoutez les points pour que ça marche. ^^)

Désolée de faire ma petite pub mais ne vous inquiètez pas, c'est quelque chose que je ne fais quasiment jamais ! ^^'

Pour en revenir au chapitre, j'espère une fois de plus n'avoir déçu personne ... :(

Quant à toute vos reviews dont voici les réponses, je vous en remercie beaucoup ! N'hésitez pas à en poster d'autres ! ^^

**Bloody Cookie :** Ah, Bloody Cookie, comment te remercier ?... Tes reviews me font extrêmement plaisir ! XD Non contente d'écraser le record de longueur de mes reviews (ce qui est une bonne chose, rassure toi), ton enthousiasme me pousse à plannifier l'écriture de la fic ... et ça c'est un exploit, vu la fénéante que je suis ! XD

Pour te remercier, non seulement je te donne Fred mais je te l'emballe dans un joli paquet cadeau et te l'envoie directement pour votre mariage/enterrement de vie de jeune fille/rayez la mention inutile ...

Quant au yaoi Sanji/Zoro, ce sera soft, mais ça arrive, ça arrive ... Cependant, je n'ai rien contre le SanZo, je trouve qu'il faut une alternance dans les rapports de force dans ces deux là ... Sanji maîtrisant Zoro sur le plan de l'intellect et Zoro maîtrisant Sanji sur ... le plan ... euh ... physique ...

Je viens de me rendre compte du sens de ce que je viens d'écrire.

Au fait, merci pour ton extra avec Sanji en médecin ! :D Quant à l'idée brillante dont tu parles dans le disclaimer, ce serait plutôt pour moi l'idée de Zoro en navigateur ... XD Je trouve vraiment cette idée géniale !

Quoi qu'il en soit, et même si tu ne veux pas être remerciée, merci, merci beaucoup ! Je jure de bien continuer à te garder en vie avec EC (une petite perfusion ?) ! :D

**Shallia-Number :** Merci beaucoup ! ^^

Mon style d'écriture est toutefois celui que j'ai adopté (en moins drôle malheureusement) après la lecture des oeuvres de Terry Pratchett ... Cependant, je ne sais pas si ça t'intéresse. ^^'

Et encore merci ! :D

**Ab's :** Voilà la suite, elle sort tout juste du four !

Te remercier est le moins que je puisse faire après avoir fondue de plaisir en voyant ma fic qualifiée de "merveille" (compte rendu du cortex cérébral : une surchauffe dans le secteur de l'autosatisfaction est à l'origine d'une panne générale. Le réflexe du gloussement stupide a été envoyé en renfort). Alors merci, merci du fond du coeur !

Et je souhaite un bon rétablissement à ta touche "o". ;)

**Clélie :** On peut dire que le hasard (ou ton sixième sens) fait bien les choses ! ^^

Quant à ce pauvre Sanji, ses malheurs, comme tu as pu le constater, ne sont pas de se finir ... Surtout si j'écris une suite à EC (fin probable de la Grande histoire : 2034 ... On va essayer de faire plus court. ^^') !

Merci encore de toutes tes gentilles reviews !

**OnePiece-Fanfic :** "Grey's Anatomy ?" Non, mais ma soeur, oui ... Ce qui fait que quand je suis sur mon ordi (le fixe, mon portable ayant depuis longtemps rednu l'âme), j'entends tout ce qui se dit ... ainsi que les noms.

Je trouvais que celui ci sonnait bien alors je l'ai pris ! XD Je serais incapable de te dire avec précision qui est le docteur en question !

En tout cas, merci beaucoup ! Ce n'est pas à toi de me remercier, c'est moi qui dois le faire pour tous les agréables commentaires que vous postez ... ^^

**Ruka :** Euh ... merci pour le ... euh ... bisou ? XD

Non, sincèrement, merci beaucoup, je suis très heureuse que ma fic te plaise ! ^^ Et si tu aimes le docteur Fred, tu risques d'être servie prochainement ...

En bref, merci de ton soutien !

Je pense poster le prochain chapitre dans le courant de l'été (en août probablement, je suis très occupée en juillet), donc à bientôt ! Et encore merci à tous ! ^^

Biz,

Kinshasa.


End file.
